AU season 7
by jediknigh5
Summary: An alternate season 7. Ignore everything after season 6. Set two years after season 6.
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

.

The following takes place between 7am and 8am.

7:00

.

A 17 year old girl named Mary waits anxiously for her school bus. Finally the bus arrives. There are already three students and the driver. As soon as Mary gets on the bus Mary takes out her cellphone and begins dialing. The driver tells her to put it away, but it's too late. The cellphone explodes, killing all five. Within a minute president Wayne Palmer recieves a phone call. Palmer is in the oval office with his advisors Tom Lennox and Mike Novick. They are discussing the upcoming peace treaty between Israel and Palestine. Few have the president's cellphone number so he takes it immediately, fearing it is urgent. On the other end is a mysterious woman we can't see right away.

.

Palmer: Yes?

Mystery woman: A school bus just exploded in Los Angelas California.

Palmer: Who is this?

Mystery woman: Not important. Just know that there will be another explosion every hour until the peace treaty is signed.

.

The woman hangs up and we see her identity, Kate Warner. President Palmer tells Mike and Tom to find out about this, and to contact CTU Los Angelas. At CTU it seems like a normal morning. Head Nadia Yassir and her second-in command David Hoffman are going over their budget proposal. Chloe O'Brien and her husband Morris are analyzing internet chatter from radical groups. Field ops head Michael Doyle and his second Jack Bauer are analyzing potential dangers to tomorrow's treaty signing while eating donuts. Suddenly they recieve a call from the white house. Nadia calls her main staff together.

.

Nadia: Mr president, this is Nadia Yassir.

Palmer: Ms Yassir, I have just been informed of a bus explosion in Los Angelas.

Nadia: Yes, my computer just sent me an alert. Five dead, witnesses said it was a teenager named Mary Smith.

Palmer: Someone told me there will be another explosion every hour unless the peace treaty is signed. I don't know how they got my cellphone number, as that's restricted. She didn't say what group she apparently belongs to.

Nadia: Then we're on the clock. We'll do all we can to prevent further attacks and bring them to justice.

.

Everyone began working on this. Jack Bauer had been through this before. This was going to be a long day.

7:08


	2. Chapter 2

7:11

.

President Palmer is on the phone with California governor John Reid.

.

Reid: Was there any indication where the next attack might be?

Palmer: No governor. Whoever this woman is her threat was deliberately vague.

Reid: I've already taken certain precautions. I've shut down the airports and shipping ports. I'd appreciate your support mr president.

Palmer: You'll have it. She said the next attack will be at 8am. I've scheduled a press conference for 11:05 am Eastern standard time. One way or another this will be over by then.

Reid: Thank you mr president, I'll make my statement soon.

.

Jack Bauer was questioning Mary Smith's parents. Although multiple witnesses saw her blow herself up they seemed in denial. They gave Jack permission to search her daughter's room, hoping he would find something to prove their daughter's innocence. Meanwhile, alone in his apartment, Jake put his suicide vest on. He saw a little of Reid's press conference. This fool thought he could stop the great race war. Jake knew he wouldn't live to see it, but felt his sacrifice would ultimately save the white race.


	3. Chapter 3

7:25

President Palmer is in the oval office, discussing the situation with Mike Novick and Tom Lennox.

.

Palmer: Are the Israeli and Palestinian delegations still coming to the white house tomorrow?

Mike: I believe so sir. It seems this is mostly the work of fanatics from either side. But the leaders realize the peace treaty is best for their peoples.

Palmer: Someone got access to the president's private cellphone number. That doesn't sound like the work of a few suicide bombers.

Tom: We're ofcourse looking into it. We're also working with Israeli and Palestinian law enforcement to see if anyone over there was involved.

Palmer: I just pray they don't use this as an excuse to back out. America can provide this treaty with some credibility. I knew there were risks, but I didn't realize I'd be sacrificing American lives for this. We need this treaty, or those people would've died for nothing.

.

Jake is in his car listening to governor Reid's speech. Reid was calling those responsible for the bus bombing barbarians. Hearing a white man denounce him like this sickened Jake. Finally Kate Warner calls him.

.

Kate: The treaty is on. Palmer scheduled a press conference for 8:05.

Jake: Figures he'll either be saying he stopped me, or reporting on my damage.

Kate: It seems so. Looks like you'll have to go through with it.

Jake: Fine by me. These people have it coming anyway.

.

With that Jake stepped out of his car and walked towards a church. An African-American minister is greeting parishoners.

.

Jake: Reverand, I realize this isn't my usual church. I was hoping I could be here for these special services.

Minister: Ofcourse, all are welcome in God's house.

Jake: Good to know.

.

7:35


	4. Chapter 4

7:39

.

Jack Bauer is in Mary Smith's room. So far he'd found nothing religious or political, nothing ti indicate she was violent. Then Chloe called.

.

Chloe: Any luck?

Jack: No. I'm starting to think the witnesses were wrong.

Chloe: Nothing on our end either. The only suspicious thing we found was calls Mary began making about three months ago. To a suicide helpline, I guess it didn't work.

Jack: Maybe it did. What if Mary was recruited by someone at the helpline. If someone knew what to look for they could figure out who really wanted to die, and who wanted to take others down with them.

Chloe: It seems a bit of a stretch.

Jack: I know, but it's the only lead we have, and less than 20 minutes until the next attack.

Chloe: Okay, I'll check the helpline for suspicious activity.

.

As Chloe did this Jake took a seat near the pillars. If he detonated here the pillars would fall, likely bring the roof down, killing more people. Jake knew he'd have to give his life to get out of prison. A few months of freedom were worth this action. Jake had assumed the arabs would wipe the jews out. But if this treaty worked that wouldn't happen. So people like him had to step up. The race war was inevitable, with the white race emerging victorious. Jake had lived just long enough to see it's beginning. Chloe found something suspicious and called Jack.

.

Chloe: I checked know employees of the helpline, one name stuck out. Jake Weber. A former neo-nazi who murdered a black man and jewish woman who were husband and wife. Sentanced to two life terms, tried to commit suicide last year. He was released on parole six months ago after serving 8 years.

Jack: Someone with a lot of influence wanted him out. Any idea where he is?

Chloe: I have his address. But there might be a lead on his next target. An African-American church close to his apartment. It got heat from racist groups last year for a nativity scene portraying Jesus and virgin Mary as black. It's holding a special service this morning in support of the peace treaty.

Jack: That sounds like something he'd want to destroy. Fax me the church's address.

7:50


	5. Chapter 5

7:53

.

The minister began his sermon. He asked his congregation to pray for the victims of the bus explosion, and their families. And to pray for the people of Israel and Palestine, caught up in a tragic war. He reminded them that they were all the children of God. Jake checked his watch, just about time. The plan was to detonate at 8am, give or take five minutes. He began getting up, walked towards the basement door. From this angle, he'd insure the building would collapse, killing as many as possible. Then the door opened, Jack Bauer walked in. He quietly asked to speak to Jake in private. Instead Jake motioned to explode his vest. Jack tried to stop him. In all the commotion he yelled for people to get out. They began fleeing. Jake knew he was discovered, only thing to do now was kill as many as possible. Jack knew he had to take him alive, this lunatic was their only lead. But Jake pushed the button. Jack had only seconds to react. He kicked Jake down the stairs and grabbed the door to avoid falling down with him. Jake exploded before he reached the bottom, he was the only casualty. Jack had mixed emotions at the moment. He was relieved that no innocent people had died. But Jack had failed to bring him in alive, and he was their only lead to whoever was behind these bombings. Meanwhile president Palmer is i the oval office. He gets a call from Kate Warner just before 8am. Agent Pierce tries to trace it.

.

Palmer: This is the president.

Kate: There was another bombing, this time at a church. You cannot stop us. I know you have a press conference scheduled in a few minutes. My advice, don't waste it. Tell the world you're backing out of the treaty, or more Americans will die for it.

.

8:00


	6. Chapter 6

Episode 2

.

The following takes place between 8am and 9am

.

In the oval office president Wayne Palmer waits anxiously. Then agent Aron Pierce shakes his head. They were unable to trace the call. Since Palmer announced his support of the treaty he'd heard various radicals criticizing it as "unholy." Christian, Jewish, and Muslim fanatics. But none of them seemed to have the resources to obtain Palmer's cellphone number, or fool their best tracers. President Palmer then went out to address the American people and the world.

.

Palmer: My fellow Americans. A little over an hour ago a teenage girl blew herself up on a school bus, killing herself and four innocent people. Ten minutes ago a neo-nazi tried to blow up a black church. Due to the efforts of law-enforcement he was the only casualty. I have a mesage for anyone else involved in future attacks, "Do not go through with it." This is both a plea, and a threat. If you try to hurt innocent people you will wind up dead or in prison. Whatever your grievances the people you would hurt are not responsible for your suffering. Whatever cause you fight for will only be hurt by these despicable acts.

.

Millions of Americans heard Palmer's speech. Amongst them a young woman named Samantha. She heard it on her car radio, was beginning to have second thoughts. Sam decided to call Kate Warner.

.

Kate: Yes Samantha?

Sam: What's going on? You said this was about protecting innocent lives. Now I hear about bombing a school bus, a church.

Kate: I'm just as suprised as you. These guys are not part of our mission.

Sam: I wanted to do this earlier, why did you say it had to be done today, at 9am exactly?

Kate: It's complicated. Do you want to stop this factory of death or not?

Sam: Ofcourse. But I don't want to keep a senseless war going on.

Kate: That feud has been going on for over a thousand years. But you have a chance to make a real difference.

Sam: Okay, I'll do it.

.

With that Samantha hung up and walked towards her target, an abortion clinic.

.

8:09


	7. Chapter 7

8:13

.

Agent Mike Doyle is talking to Jennifer. Jennifer runs the suicide helpline that Jake used to recruit operatives. Despite this Doyle is having trouble convincing her to turn over the helpline's records.

.

Jennifer: Frightened people call this helpline because we protect their annonimity.

Doyle: You employeed a known murderer.

Jennifer: His parole records said he was a thief. I am sorry for what he did. But my daughter hung herself because she felt she had noone she could trust.

Doyle: You can be arrested for contempt.

Jennifer: I'm not looking forward tp prison. But if I must to protect their privacy, I'll do that.

.

Agent Doyle began walking away. On his way out he tripped on a wire. As Jennifer helped him up Doyle covertly put a tracker on the wire. With this Chloe could hack their records. Much more efficient than bringing her to be interrogated. Meanwhile, at the airport, Isaac sat in the lobby. He wasn't the only one upset about Governor Reid's decision to shut down the airports. Fortunately the airline and the emloyee's union were both challenging the legality of this decision. He had to be in the air at 10am, that was when it had to happen. In the clinic Samantha sat next to a 15 year old girl named Bianca. They were both scared, but for different reasons. For years Samantha had longed to have a child, only to suffer a miscarriage. It didn't seem fair that others could so easily kill their own children. Samantha planned to get everyone out before she detonated. But she did fear some of these women would be back at another clinic tomorrow. She wanted to do some good before she met her maker. Samantha decided to try and covertly talk Bianca into having her baby.

8:22


	8. Chapter 8

8:26

Agent Doyle returns to CTU as Chloe O'Brien is briefing Nadia Yassir on what she found, or more specifically didn't find.

.

Chloe: There's no record of Jake ever working at the suicide helpline. If the evidence was ever in their computer system I can find it, but it'll take awhile.

Nadia: We may not have the time. Barely 30 minutes until the next attack.

Chloe: I'm sorry, but it'll take longer than that.

Nadia: Keep looking, we'll try to find other leads.

.

At the white house president Palmer is discussing the situation with Mike Novick and Tol Lennox.

.

Mike: It seems Israeli police are questioning suspects, still too early to learn anything useful.

Tom: Same on the Palestinian side. The good news is our sources on the ground say they're legitimately making an effort.

Palmer: That is good. Unfortunately it is becoming less likely that we'll stop the next attack, or the one after that. Are the leaders still committed to the treaty?

Mike: As far as we can tell yes. They're still negotiating some specifics at the Jordanian embassy. That'll probably go on until the last minute. But yes, it seems Israel and Palestine might actually live in peace.

Palmer: God I hope so.

.

At the clinic Samantha gets more and more nervous. Why did Kate want her to detonate today of all days? She would've preferred living to see the holy land be at peace. She knew Kate Warner was using her, but then she was using Kate to achiee what she felt was a heroic death. Then the doctor arrived, Samantha panicked. She revealed her explosive vest and ordered the patients out. If any of the clinic's employees tried to leave, they'd all die.

8:36


	9. Chapter 9

8:40

.

Shortly after Samantha took over the clinic Morris O'Brien briefed Jack Bauer on the suspect.

.

Jack: What do we know?

Morris: Security cameras identify the woman as Samantha Robinson. 29 years old, former elementary school teacher. Belongs to pro-life groups, nothing violent until this. Sufferred a miscarriage two years ago, after which her husband left her. Voluntarily admitted herself to an institution to be treated for depression. Phone records indicate she began making calls to the suicide helpline two months ago.

Jack: Why would a pro-lifer be trying to derail the Israeli-Palestinian peace treaty?

Morris: You'd have to ask her that.

Jack: I'm on my way.

.

At Kate Warner's office her head of security, Harris, made a suggestion. Kate clearly wasn't happy with Samantha doing this. Attracted too much attention. They were still waiting on the court's ruling for the airline closing.

.

Harris: Maybe we should leave now.

Kate: My superiors expect me to oversee this.

Harris: We need to be out of here by 11am.

Kate: What comes next is less risky to us then what they'll do. Believe me, this operation needs to be successful for us to survive.

.

Isaac sat in the airport, making awkward small talk with the guy next to him. This was suppossed to be the day when the Americans paid. Isaac's family was slaughtered by Slobadan Milosivich and Victor Drazen, back when they were America's allies. The fact that America found it was a better idea strategically to fight Milosivich was not the same as repenting for their sins. Isaac was certainly not about to forgive them, especially now that they were getting his Palestinian brothers to surrender to the zionist occupation. Finally there was an announcement. The courts called governor Reid's closing of the airports unconstitutional and over-ruled him. Flights were about to resume. Isaac just smiled, he would get to blow up his plane at 10am after all.

8:50


	10. Chapter 10

8:53

.

Jack Bauer arrived at the clinic. Agent Baker had already established a perimeter. Jack knew he only had a few minutes. They had established communications with the clinic. Inside were Samantha, a doctor, two nurses, and the receptionist. Jack said he wanted to go in. Sam said he could come in alone, unarmed. Jack did this. The four employees were scared, hoping they would live.

.

Sam: What do you want?

Jack: Please, let these people go.

Sam: I do that, they'll just keep killing innocent children.

Jack: Killing them won't bring your child back, it'll just dishoner your baby's memory.

Sam: What would you know of my loss?

Jack: My wife was murdered, a long time ago. Less than two hours before I held her lifeless body in my arms, Teri told me she was pregnant. I found the woman who murdered, Teri, and I killed her. I made it look like self-defense, but maybe some day they'll charge me with her murder. I need to know who you're working with.

Sam: Who says I'm working with anyone?

Jack: So it's just a coincidence that you plan to detonate at 9am exactly?

Sam: How do you know about that?

Jack: Because the people you're working with were responsible for blowing up a school bus and a church.

Sam: I didn't know they were going to do that.

Jack: I believe you. You can help stop them, they want to to keep a senseless war going on, I don't think you want that.

Sam: I don't want children to die, American, Israeli, or Palestinian.

Jack: Help us stop them.

.

Sam motioned towards her vest. Jack wasn't sure what she was going to do, maybe she wasn't either. But Sam disarmed her vest, to everyone's relief. Sam told the clinic employees to leave, Jack began questioning her.

.

Jack: Who do you work for?

Sam: I only dealt with three people. One was Jake, he's the one I spoke to at the suicide helpline. Another was Harris, he taught me how to use this vest. The third was a woman, never gave me her name, but I aw her face on the news a few times, something to do with the stock market. Her name was Kate Warner.


	11. Chapter 11

Episode 3

.

The following takes place between 9am and 10am.

.

9:00

.

From the clinic Jack informs CTU of the recent development. Sam will call her contact and hopefully Chloe can trace the other line. In the meantime Jack shows her pictures of numerous women from his cellphone, asks is she can see Kate. Samantha correctly identifies Kate Warner. Sam wonders why she and Jack appear to be together in the picture. They have to do this quickly. The terrorists expect Sam to be dead already, the next attack is less than one hour away. She calls Kate.

.

Kate: Why haven't you done it yet?

Sam: You said this was about protecting innocent children, you lied to me.

Kate: You had a deathwish, we gave you the chance to give your death meaning.

Sam: I don't mind dying to protect the un-born. But I won't help you keep a war going on.

Kate: Well consider this. You're either going to die, or spend the rest of your life in prison. I'd suggest option A.

.

As Kate hung up Jack realized it was indeed her. The woman he had once loved was now a terrorist. Chloe confirmed they had traced the call, Mike Doyle was already mobilizing a team to capture Kate Warner. Ideally they could stop the other bombers before the next attack. Morris had heard the name Kate Warner before, asked Chloe about it.

.

Morris: Who is this woman, and why does Jack already have a picture on his cellphone?

Chloe: Ten years ago her sister Marie was involved with the terrorist group "Second Wave" and their attempt to blow up Los Angelas. Kate and her father Robert Warner were eventually cleared, they even helped us stop the bomb, but Marie was executed.

Morris: So this is about revenge?

Chloe: Or money. Warner industries has defense contracts with the American and Israeli governments. Peace could threaten their billion dollar profits.

Morris: Getting back to my question about Jack.

Chloe: Jack and Kate dated briefly.

Morris: This has got to be awkward for Jack.

.

Nadia Yassir was briefing the president about this.

.

Palmer: So this whole thing is about Kate Warner protecting her money?

Nadia: Or revenge for the execution of her sister, we're not sure. We should have her in custody within half an hour. Hopefully enough time to stop the next attack.

Palmer: God willing. Warner industries would have the technology to block our tracers, but doesn't explain how she got our cellphone number.

Nadia: We'll be sure to ask her about it. But we'll be focusing on finding the other bombers.

Palmer: Ofcourse. Do whatever you have to do to stop attacks and protect American lives.

.

9:09


	12. Chapter 12

9:13

.

President Palmer is on the phone with vice-president James Hellar. Hellar became vice-president a year ago, after Daniels resigned. Palmer and Hellar had some disagreements, but they worked well together for the good of the country. Hellar had been in Japan, negotiating a trade-agreement, but was flying back today.

.

Hellar: I should stop in California first. After all that's happenned the people should know it's leaders aren't afraid.

Palmer: Good point. Kate Warner should be in custody by then. Your presence will reassure them that there won't be more attacks. But I do need you in Washington tomorrow. When you ran for the republican nomination you were pretty critical of the Palestinian leadership. It's important to show that America is united behind the treaty.

Hellar: I understand mr president. I'll be back before the treaty.

.

As Hellar hung up he looked at his daughter Audrey. Ever since he'd gotten her back two years ago he treasured every day with her. Even the six months it took to get her back to normal, he wouldn't trade this time for anything. At LAX Isaac was getting ready to board. He knew Kate Warner was using him, but he was using her to avenge his family's murders. Jack and Doyle's team arrived at Warner towers. They knew there were no civilians here, only Kate Warner and her private security. CTU stormed the building. Chloe had disrupted their security. Most of the guards surrendered. Some tried to shoot their way out, only to be killed themselves. Kate knew CTU would have the building surrounded. She took her disc, she would need this to survive. She put the disc in her pocket, along with a gun. Then Kate called her operatives, told them to activate plan B. Harris considered his odds, not good. Kate Warner paid well, and was pleasant enough to work for, but this job wasn't worth dying for. Harris surrendered to Jack. Said he would give them everything in exchange for immunity and protection.

.

9:24


	13. Chapter 13

9:28

.

David Hoffman was trying to contact president Palmer, advise him of the situation. But Brad Hammong, their superior over at Division, cut in, insisting he tell the president. Hammond was a bit annoying, clearly wanting to take credit for himself. But David knew he had little choice.

.

Hammond: Our intel says Mr Harris was an explosive expert in the army. He was discharged under suspicion of selling classified intel to defense-contractors. Samantha Robinson identified him as the man who taught her how to use the explosive vest. He's offerred us all he knows in excange for immunity and lifetime protection.

Palmer: Do you have Kate Warner yet?

Hammond: No sir. I believe Harris can identify the remaining bombers.

Palmer: As much as I hate protecting scum like this, I see it's our best chance to stop the next attack. Give him immunity.

Hammond: Yes sir.

.

Hammond called Jack and advised him to accept Harris' offer. Jack told Harris he would get immunity and protection, but had to begin immediately. Harris told Jack about Isaac, his plan to blow up a plane at LAX, even the name of the guard they bribed to get the bomb onboard. They immediately called LAX security. Agent Hayes ordered the plane grounded. Isaac heard the announcement, he knew his plan had failed. He rushed to his luggage. Isaac hoped to set off the bomb here. Fewer casualties, but it was something. Hayes told Isaac to freeze, he instead went for the suitcase. Hayes shot Isaac in the head, killing him instantly. People were screaming, the guards tried to keep everyone calm. The corrupt guard was however being led away in hand-cuffs.

.

9:39


	14. Chapter 14

9:43

.

Jack Bauer was on the phone with David Hoffman.

.

David: The airport bomber is dead, the crooked guard in custody. Does Harris know of any more bombers?

Jack: He says there were only four recruits.

David: Could there be other bombers he doesn't knw about?

Jack: Not likely. With his experience he's the one Kate Warner would use to train suicide bombers.

David: And you believe he's telling everything?

Jack: Yes. He has no ideology, just going for the best deal, and he knows his immunity agreement is dependant upon telling us everything. One more thing, he says Kate Warner needed to be out of California by 11am. Harris doesn't know why, but she was scared to be here after that.

.

On Air Force Two vice-president Hellar is talking with Audrey, his daughter and chief-of-staff.

.

Hellar: Looks like the crises might actually be over. Apparently Kate Warner was bluffing when she aid she had many bombers. She only had two hard-core zealots. Plus a radical anti-abortionist and a disturbed teenager who wanted to die like Columbine.

Audrey: God willing, we might actually avoid more innocent deaths. We still need Israeli and Palestinian leaders to denounce such murders.

Hellar: Agreed. I don't know if this peace agreement will hold, but at least we stopped this terrorist.

Audrey: I'm cautiously optimistic, but we still don't have Kate Warner in custody.

Hellar: Nadia Yassir has every confidence they'll catch her soon. Hopefully my presence in California will calm fears.

.

At Kate Warner's complex Jack Bauer was discussing the situation with Mike Doyle.

.

Doyle: I don't understand how someone can go from helping to stop terrorism to murdering innocent people like this.

Jack: There are always some who go to the other side. George Lincoln Rockwell, Carl Dix.

Doyle: You knew this woman once, do you think this is about money or revenge?

Jack: I don't know. When I dated her she was caring. Kate was angry about her sister's execution, things were strained with her father before he died, but I never knew she was capable of this. Maybe something changed, or maybe I never really saw the darkness already inside of her.

.

9:51


	15. Chapter 15

9:55

.

Kate Warner is hiding in her secluded spot, gun in hand. CTU hasn't found her yet, but it's only a matter of time. Her operatives need to get it done quickly. At the white house Palmer is talking to Mike Novick and Tom Lennox.

.

Palmer: We need to find out what's coming next, and we still don't have Kate Warner.

Mike: CTU will do what the have to do to learn what she know's, her allies and other plans, if any. It is possible she acted alone, a combination revenge and greed.

Tom: That's possible. It's also possible that her needing to leave by 11am was just her fleeing the scene of the crime while she could. But we'll all feel better after CTU begins interrogations.

Palmer: We've avoided any more civilian fatalities since the school bombing. Governor Reid wants to be standing with Hellar when he lands. Reid may be opportunistic but it's not such a bad idea, show the world that it's safe now.

.

As he searches for Kate Warner Mike Doyle recieves a phone message. He hopes it's good news. But it's an image being sent. This picture terrifies Doyle. It shows masked individuals standing over the dead body of Bridgit, his ex-girlfriend. They also have Doyle and Bridgit's nine year old son Conner bound and gagged. Kate Warner's voice tells Doyle that if he ever wants to see his son alive he'll do exactly what Kate tells him to do.

.

10:00


	16. Chapter 16

Episode 4

.

The following takes place between 10am and 11am.

.

10:00

.

Kate Warner continues to hide in the janitor's closet. She hears two agents approaching, her gun drawn. Then she hears another noise. Agent Mike Doyle tells them to search the floor beneath them. They go, assuming his angry voice is frustration over their failure. Experience has taught them not to argue with Doyle when he's angry. Doyle opens the door and grabs Kate Warner's throat, leaving her barely enough space to speak.

.

Doyle: If anything happens to my son I swear by any god you name, I will kill you.

Kate: And if my men don't hear from me in the next 10 minutes, Conner dies.

Doyle: What do you want?

Kate: You have to ask? You're going to lead me out of here in handcuffs, tell your friends you'll be the one to take me to CTU. I'll tell you where we're really going once we're on the road.

.

Doyle hated this, but had little choice in the matter, not if he wanted to protect his son. He placed the cuffs on her wrists. Then he radioed his comrades, let them know he had Kate Warner in custody, was taking her outside. Jack Bauer heard this, wanted to talk to her, ask why she was doing this. Jack caught up with them just before they went out the door.

.

Doyle: Jack, we really need to get going.

Jack: I just need a minute. I want to know why Kate? You helped us once, saved a lot of innocent lives.

Kate: Yeah, I did. And I had to watch my baby sister being given a lethal injection. My father wasted away after that, becoming a shell of his old self. He said he didn't blame me, but I could tell he did. That was when I lost faith in anything. My company stood to lose billions on this treaty, so yeah, I tried to stop it. The treaty will fall apart like they always do, I'm just controlling the chaos.

Jack: No, you're causing it.

Doyle: Jack, we're on a bit of a clock right now.

.

Jack soon realized he'd never get a satisfactory answer from this woman, he nodded to Doyle to take her away.

.

10:08


	17. Chapter 17

10:12

.

Jack Bauer is briefing president Palmer on the situation.

.

Jack: Mr president, we have Kate Warner in custody. She's being taken to CTU for interrogation right now.

Palmer: That's a relief. Do you think there are more attacks coming, or was it limited to those four bombers?

Jack: I'm not sure. But Harris was certain Kate needed to be out by 11am. She did say something odd. She claimed that she was just controlling the chaos.

Tom: That doesn't negate her own responsibility, but it is accurate.

Jack: Ten years ago Peter Kingsley said the same thing.

Mike: Kate Warner was cleared off all charges, we took down Kingsley's ally Trepkos.

Jack: We always feared there were others we didn't find. In her anger, Kate might turn to one of them. We'll know more after we begin interrogating her.

.

As Mike Doyle drove Kate Warner she got a call. She kept it cryptic to prevent Doyle from learning too much. It was from her new boss, Peter Kingsley's old boss, Max Schmidt.

.

Max: I hope you're on your way out.

Kate: I am.

Max: Getting clearance for your plane wasn't easy, but you are still a valuable ally.

Kate: Even now?

Max: After today it won't matter, provided you're still useful.

Kate: Understood.

.

As Max hung up he made another call. This was to a masked man on a plane. He was surrounded by about 30 others, all wearing masks. The other individual said his team will have begun by 11am. Max tells him to go dark now. Max and the other man both destroyed their cellphones. CTU awaits Doyle's return. It did seem a little odd to Nadia and David that Doyle would insist on doing it alone, but he should be back in a few minutes. Chloe recieved a call from Sarah. She knew Sarah was the sister of Bridgit, mother of Doyle's son.

.

Sarah: I know Mike's work is dangerous, and now I'm worried about my sister. After the school bus bombing Bridgit told me she was keeping Conner home. I've been trying to reach her again for 30 minutes, nothing.

Chloe: Do you think it's serious?

Sarah: I don't know, but I don't want to take chances.

Chloe: I'll look into it.

.

Chloe called Doyle, who tried not to reveal anything.

.

Chloe: Mike, I just got a call from Sarah, she's worried about Conner and Bridgit.

Doyle: I see. Does Sean know anything yet?

Chloe: Are you trying to tell me that you're talking under duress?

Doyle: That would be correct.

Chloe: I'll let Nadia know.

.

Chloe went to inform Nadia that Doyle had just given her code words that he was in danger and couldn't speak freeley. Combined with Sarah's fears, this was something they would have to look into.

.

10:22


	18. Chapter 18

10:26

.

Jack Bauer is with David Hoffman near Sarah and Conner's home. Despite his service some at CTU still don't trust him on an operation without some supervision. They see that the windows are all closed, a bit unusual. David is trying to call them, pretending to be an annoying salesman, but noone answers. Their satellites confirm six individuals, likely someone is holding Sarah and/or Conner captive. They are already planning an operation. Meanwhile Doyle is trying to talk to Kate, hoping she will call off this and let Conner go.

.

Doyle: I've seen your file. Time was you risked your life to stop Second Wave, prevent an unneccesary war. Now, you kill innocent people, for what? Money? At least Marie believed in something.

Kate: You do not get to talk to me about my sister. Did the government have to kill her? They couldn't just send her to prison? She wasn't a threat to anyone anymore.

Doyle: She was willing to die for what she believed in.

Kate: She threw her life away for nothing. People have always killed each other and wil do so forever. I see no reason to profit if I can. Just giving the people what they want, the tools to shoot each other, and medicine to patch up survivors for the next round.

Doyle: Maybe people will always kill each other, but you don't have to help.

.

At the private airfield governor Reid is awaiting vice-president Hellar. Reid is also on the phone, ordering nuclear power plant to lower their emissions. He tells his advisors that this will make it more difficult to melt them down. While it seems unlikely that terrorists can attack a nuclear plant, better safe than sorry. Reid seems more worried that some radical group will become encouraged by these events, try to assasinate Hellar.

.

10:34


	19. Chapter 19

10:38

.

At the house the leader tells his men that after Kate Warner is free they should kill the kid and leave. Their orders are to let Conner go if Doyle cooperates, but he knows too much, could possibly identify them later. Palmer is on the phone with Brad Hammond from Division.

.

Palmer: How long before the rescue attempt is underway

Hammond: At least ten minutes.

Palmer: Is there any way to make agent Doyle delay?

Hammond: No sir. Agent Doyle has made it clear he'll help Kate Warner escape is his son is in danger. There is another option. We can have Bauer and Hoffman go in early.

Palmer: It's my understanding that puts their hostages in more danger.

Hammond: Yes sir. If Bridgit or Conner die, that would be tragic. It would however give agent Doyle no incentive to help Kate Warner.

.

President Palmer thought about this. Jack Bauer was the best he'd ever seen, but he couldn't save everyone. He decided to call Jack personally.

.

Palmer: Jack, how much longer until the plan is ready?

Jack: Five minutes, maybe ten. I know we're on a clock sir but we can't change that.

Palmer: I know. If you were to go in now, would you be able to secure the hostages?

Jack: I don't know, the risk would go up if we go in prematurely. But the decision is your mr president.

.

Palmer thought about this. Hammond was right about one thing, they had a limited time to apprehend Kate Warner. If they went in now, win or lose they had a better chance of stopping her plans. But an innocent child's life would be in more danger. Palmer told Jack to wait until they were ready, take every precaution to save young Conner.

.

10:46


	20. Chapter 20

10:50

.

Chloe and Morris informed Jack and David they were ready. Chloe hacked into the house's fire alarm and set it off. This threw the kidnappers off, they searched for the problem. They couldn't leave with a hostage in broad daylight, even if there was a fire. They had to stay i the house and stop whatever fire had apparently started. While they did this Jack snuck in through the basement and took out one of the kidnappers. He killed the leader next, ad secured Conner, the others surrendered as CTU stormed in. At the airport Kate leaves Mike and goes to her private plane. Jack calls him and tells Conner to talk to his father. Once Doyle realizes his son is safe he rushes out and tells Kate Warner to freeze. Kate still had her gun out. Doyle was tempted to shoot her and claim self-defense, but he knew they still needed her alive. Kate knew there was no way out. She threw her disc to agent Doyle.

.

Doyle: What is this?

Kate: Information about what comes next. You want to stop it, you'll need that. But I'm not going to prison.

.

Before Doyle could stop her Kate put her gun in her mouth and pulled the trigger. Doyle called CTU and told Nadia what happenned.

.

Doyle: Kate Warner killed herself. She gave me this disc, I'm transmitting it to Chloe right now.

Nadia: Thank you Mike. I can't promise you charges won't be pressed later, but for now we need you on this.

Doyle: I uderstand. As long as my son is safe I'll face whatever consequences come.

.

Chloe decrypted the disc, it wasn't hard. Kate had used this as leverage against her associates, apparently wanted it decryped immediately if they killed her. She soon discovered what was suppossed to come next. An attack at 11am California time. These were the plans for the Sante Fe nuclear power plant.

.

11:00


	21. Chapter 21

Episode 5

.

The followig takes place between 11am and 12pm.

.

11:00

.

CTU informs president Palmer about the impending attack. He immediately orders the plant shut down. But Max's allies are already above the plant. They parachute down, the leader is the last one out. Before he leaves he detonates an explosive on the plane, escaping just before it goes off. This will destroy evidence, can't have it leading to them before it's over. With their weapons the terrorists take out the guards. Two guards, Spencer and Proctor, protect the scientists who secure the plant. Their hope is that they won't be able to melt the plant down now. The scientists and guards make a vow, even under threat of death they will do nothing to help the terrorists meltdown this plant. The terrorists make no attempt to stop people from fleeing. Once in control of a nuclear power plant they'll have a million hostages, too many in the area would just lead to crowd control problems. By the time the leader and his team make it to the control room the scientists are gone. It's too late to melt down te plant from here. But the terrorists have secured the plant, and the whole world was watching them.

.

11:11


	22. Chapter 22

11:14

.

President Palmer is in a meeting with general Bowen. Also here, via closed-circuit television, are dr Nicole Duncan and Governor Reid.

.

Duncan: There are two ways they can melt down the plant. One would require very technical skills. But the scientists at the plant took measures to prevent that as the plant was being taken. Between that and Reid lowering emissions it would be almost impossible to melt the plant down in that way.

Reid: What's the other way?

Duncan: The other way would be to blow up both reactors simultaneously. If just one blows up the other would completely shut down, making meltdown impossible.

Palmer: Assuming they know this, why haven't the terrorists done this already?

Duncan: The scientific answer might be they're waiting for winds to change. Our best estimate is that the optimal time to detonate would be between 1:55 and 2:05 pm California time. That would mean maximum casualties even with all the people fleeing.

.

Jack Bauer and Mike Doyle arrive at the plant. Major Blanchard has already established a perimeter. Jack tries to assure Doyle he'll be fine after today, but they're both uncertain. They are able to make contact with the two surviving security guards, Mr Spencer and Ms Proctor. They are protecting the scientists in a closet. One will have to go out and check the reactors. Proctor agrees to go out and Spencer will protect the scientists.

.

11:22


	23. Chapter 23

11:26

.

Vice-president Hellar and Audrey Raines arrive at CTU. Given everything that's happenned Hellar wants to be involved personally to oversee things. Nadia quickly briefs Hellar on the situation at the plant. At the white house general Bowen discusses military retaliation with president Palmer.

.

Palmer: It's a little premature to discuss retaliation general. We don't even know who these terrorists are.

Bowen: We believe they are being financed by the usual suspects. Iran, North Korea.

Palmer: Can't rule it out, but Kate Warner could've financed this attack before her death to derail the peace treaty.

Bowen: Perhaps. But with your permission I'd like to begin analyzing possible targets for retaliation. Terrorist camps, isolated from civilian populations. Possible "extraction" scenarios for foreign leaders who are directly involved.

Palmer: You have my permission to draw up plans. But take no steps to implement them without my explicit, direct, authorization.

Bowen: Understood mr president.

.

As general Bowen did this Governor Reid was overseeing the evacuation. Police were doing what they could to prevent panic, and distribute medication as needed. This wasn't easy with so many believing they needed it to reduce risk of radiation poisoning. At CTU Los Angelas Morris quietly returns to his desk. He told his brother Timothy to take his and Chloe's daughter Jill away from the city. Morris even told Tim about the stash he and Chloe kept hidden for an emergency, which today qualified as. Although Chloe and Morris were scared, they were willing to stay here and do their job. But they wanted their child away from all this.

.

11:34


	24. Chapter 24

11:38

.

Jack Bauer, Mike Doyle, and Major Blanchard observe as ms Proctor approaches one of the reactors. She has her cell-phone giving them a live feed, in case she is killed. They all see one masked terrorist guarding the reactor. He trasmits something on his cellphone. Chloe had discovered that each terrorist transmits this same message to the boss every 15 minutes, likely letting him know they're still in position. Proctor can see something tied to the reactor, likely an explosive. She aims her gun to take out the guard. If she misses she could damage the reactor, if nothing else alert him. Proctor shoots and kills the guard with one shot. She slowly approaches and removes the dead man's mask. He appears Caucasian, with a beard. Noone who sees his face immediately recognizes him, Chloe immediately begins facial recogniton. The more immediate problem is that ms Proctor can't disarm the wires alone, it's a two person job at least. And with one reactor armed they have to assume the other one is also armed to explode. Jack volunteers to go inside and help her disarm the explosive. Chloe agrees to help Jack avoid security cameras, and remain undetected by the terrorists. In the plant the masked men find the closet with Spencer and the five scientists. Spencer tries to take them out but they kill him. The terrorists then motion to the scientists to come with them.

.

11:50


	25. Chapter 25

11:54

.

Max is watching news of the evacuation. People are panicking, the talking heads are already demanding retaliation against someone. Kate Warner had failed on her end, but it didn't matter. Things were still, for the most part, going as planned. This was Max's life-work. It all came to a head today. Jack snuck into the plant, knowing if he was spotted he would not only be killed, it would risk the terrorists detonating. Then the terrorists made a broadcast over the internet. One of the scientists, with armed guards behind him, was forced to read a written statement.

.

"By now you know we control the nuclear plant. The United States of America is the sole nuclear aggressor in all of hunam history, and has terrorized the innocent of the world ever since. We however are more merciful than our enemies, and shall give them the chance they never gave to the people of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. On the website "Sylvia imports" you will find a list of our demands. If they are met by 3pm California time, we will surrender without endangering more lives. If your presdent refuses our pleas for justice, we will have no choice but to detonate and melt this plant down.

.

12:00


	26. Chapter 26

Episode 6

.

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm

.

12:00

President Palmer immediately checks the website "Sylvia imports." This was the website Stephen Saunders used to list his demands seven years ago. The government had been watching it ever since, the only ones who went on it were the occassional business looking for delivery services. Now they had several demands. One was the release of over 1000 terrorist prisoners being held over the world. Some in America, others in England, Israel, and Pakistan. Another demand was for America to leave every country they had soldiers throught the world.

.

Palmer: This doesn't make sense. Even if we agreed, that would take weeks, not hours.

Mike: It's a pretext mr president. They're trying to shift the blame after they detonate.

Palmer: Maybe. But why the three hour mark?

Tom: They want us to believe we have three hours, but they'll detonate at the optimal time, 2pm California time.

Palmer: I think you're right. Major Blanchard is ready to take the plant by force if Jack Bauer fails. But there's much less chance of stoppiing them that way.

.

As the president spoke Jack Bauer silently crept through the plant. Chloe was helping him avoid the guards. This method was slower, but with better chance of saving innocent lives, assuming he got to the reactor in time. At CTU Los Angelas Chloe also discovered something. She had learned the identity of the man Proctor killed, and he had military training. Chloe went to tell the vice-president immediately. This could have negative effects, but he needed to know right away.

.

12:08


	27. Chapter 27

12:12

.

Vice-president Hellar is at CTU. After what Chloe O'Brien just told him he is trying to contact president Palmer.

.

Palmer: What is it Jim?

Hellar: Mr president, we've identified the dead terrorist from the plant. His name was Jebediah Payne, trained by the American army. He served in Iraq where he was believed to have been killed in the final year of that war.

Palmer: Why was an American soldier fighting alongside terrorists?

Hellar: I don't know sir, CTU is still looking into that.

Palmer: Thank you, keep me informed.

.

At the plant Jack Bauer arrives at the reactor. He and ms Proctor begin disarming immediately. They are slow, can't take the chance it'll explode. If it does, most likely the other reactor will blow up, killing millions. But, Jack and Proctor disarm the explosive. President Palmer is immediately informed of this. Within minutes there is a conference call between president Palmer, Major Blanchard, and Jack Bauer.

.

Blanchard: Good work Jack, you and ms Proctor just saved a lot of lives. Mr president, I'd like to reccommend we take the plant now, before their presence is detected.

Jack: Mr president, the terrorists still have a number of scientists hostage.

Blanchard: All the more reason to take the plant now, before they can be forced to melt the plant down.

Jack: They gave up their chance to escape to prevent a meltdown. I'd like the chance to rescue them first.

Blanchard: Sir, I don't like putting these brave scientists in more danger, but we have a lot more lives to think about.

Jack: They won't detonate until 1:55.

Blanchard: Unless they realize you're in there.

Jack: I just need one hour.

Palmer: Very well Jack, you have one hour. Major Blanchard, if the terrorists are re-taking this reactor, go in early.

.

Jack Bauer then began to put on Payne's outfit, to hide his identity completely. He believed he could rescue the scientists in the allotted time, but a part of him feared major Blanchard was right, he was just putting more people in danger.

.

12:22


	28. Chapter 28

12:26

.

Jack Bauer finishes putting on his covert uniform and makes his way to the scientists. President Palmer reaches out to an old contact, Omar Ali. Omar is a former Iraqi insurgent who now had a place in the new government. These two didn't like each other, but Palmer hoped Omar could give some help in stopping these terrorists.

.

Palmr: I'm sure you know about the attack on one of our power plants.

Omar: Yes, I saw it on Aljazeera. My government was as shocked as you.

Palmer: I've recently learned that one of these terrorists was an American by the name of Jebediah Payne, who served in Iraq.

Omar: This is the first I've heard about this.

Palmer: I know there were attempts by some insurgent groups to turn American P.O.W. s.

Omar: Let me see if I understand you. You're own people, your own soldiers, are trying to destroy your country, and you want to blame my people.

Palmer: I am saying that if the plant melts down, it will be bad for everyone. If you care about the lives of your people, I suggest you provide whatever intel you can.

Omar: I will reach out to my contacts, but I cannot promise anything.

.

As Palmer and Omar spoke vice-president Hellar is informed that his son Richard is doing his usual anti-government blog. He was speaking from near the plant, denouncing nuclear energy and bombs. Hellar decided to talk to Richard. Even with the explosive disarmed he still wanted his only son safe. At the plant the terrorist leader observed Jack on the security cameras. Max would definitely want Jack dead. But Max wasn't his boss, merely a temporary ally. He wouldn't live to see it, but this day would help make the world a better place, in the end. If Max got to profit a little before hen, so be it. The question the leader faced was, what to with Jack Bauer now.

.

12:34


	29. Chapter 29

12:38

.

From CTU Los Angelas Hellar tries to convince his son Richard to leave. He knows Richard is broadcasting live on his blog, so he tries to stay calm, ask everyone listening to calmly leave the vacinity. James and Richard Hellar have always disagreed on politics. Seven years ago when Hellar ran for the republican nomination for president Richard campaigned for David Palmer. He theorizes that if he were a democrat, Richard would be a neo-con. But he privately admits a certain respect for how Richard is risking his life for what he believes in. At the plant Major Blanchard and agent Doyle are watching the live feed carefully. So far Proctor is alive and the reactor is secure. She's put the phone out of sight. It will continue to broadcast even if she's killed. Blanchard proposes an idea to Doyle.

.

Blanchard: President Palmer authorized us to go in if the plant's in danger.

Doyle: So far that hasn't happenned.

Blanchard: We could say we saw something, admit we made a mistake later. The plant would be secured.

Doyle: We do that, those scientists, and probably Jack Bauer, will die.

Blanchard: That would be tragic, but not as tragic as one hundred thousand dead.

Doyle: If anyone can do it, it's Jack.

Blanchard: Maybe noone can. Every second we stand here arguing the terrorists come closer to figuring out they've been infiltrated.

Doyle: I won't back up your lie. Jack can do it.

.

Jack continues to slowly make his way to the scientists. He sees four others in masks, they seem uncertain. Than they fire on Jack. He fires back, killing one, but the others hit Jack with a taser, knocking him unconsciouss.

.

12:48


	30. Chapter 30

12:52

.

Governor Reid arrives near the Santa Fe nuclear power plant. The plan was to assure the world it's safe, but he decides to wait until they've officially secured the plant. Best not to give the terrorists advance warning. And Reid is a little scared being this close to the plant that has yet to be secured. Max watches news coverage. Although the leader of the takeover is his ally, he's glad to be in another country, hundreds of miles away from the plant, and criminal prosecution. He was hoping for Jack Bauer's death. Jack had caused him many problems over the years. But after today, even the great Jack Bauer couldn't touch him. In the white house president Palmer considers his options. If any government was responsible for this, he'd have to invade. But if it was just some rogue group, who could he retaliate against? At the plant an unconsciouss Jack Bauer is brought to a room that the leader has made into his private office. He tells his men to tie up Jack and then leave. They obey. He then uses smelling salts to wake up Jack. He tells Jack "My men wanted you dead, but I own you this, old friend." Jack recognized his voice. It belonged to a man he saved four years ago. But seeing what he'd done with his life, Jack was beginning to wish he'd killed him. He removed his mask, but Jack already knew who this was. It was his old mentor, Christor Henderson.

.

1:00


	31. Chapter 31

The following takes place between 1pm and 2pm

.

1:00

.

Jack couldn't believe it. He had saved Christopher Henderson four years ago, but was hoping they'd never see each other again, because they were enemies. But here he was, a leader in a terrorist attack. As they talked Jack quietly began un-tying his ropes.

.

Henderson: How long Jack?

Jack: Until what?

Henderson: Until your people come and kill all my people.

Jack: I wouldn't wait if I were you. Surrender now and you can save your life, and those on your team.

Henderson: It's too late. My people are true believers, ready to die for this country. I have cancer, three months top until I'm dead. My wife Miriam left me after what I did. This mission is all I have left.

Jack: What happenned? Why do you want to kill so many Americans?

Henderson: After this, when America realizes how close it can come to a nuclear meltdown, they'll demand that their leaders step up. Take the measures we should've done after 9/11.

Jack: People are fleeing, losing control. Heart attacks, car crashes, you're responsible for innocent deaths.

Henderson: I know what you've done Jack. You threatened to murder Syed Ali's children. You almost exposed Jane Saunders to the Cordella virus. So don't pretend you're better than me.

Jack: I am better than you because I've only bluffed. I faked the death of Syed Ali's son with graphics. By the time I threatended Jane Saunders the virus was out of the hotel. I would never murder an innocent child.

Henderson: Maybe you're smarter than me, but not morally better. I'm not without mercy. I spare Evelyn Martin and her daughter.

Jack: I remember. You figured if you got the recording Logan and his allies couldn't touch you, if you couldn't, they'd be the very least of your problems.

Henderson: Very good.

Jack: Who are you working for?

Henderson: Noone. I had allies, all dead now.

Jack: Sure they are.

.

Jack finished and knocked Henderson out. He held his unconsciouss body hostage as he walked into the next room and forced the others to release the scientists. They were willing to die for their cause, but they were loyal enough to Henderson to surrender. Jack then called Doyle and Blanchard and told them to storm the plant. They did. Some of Henderson's team lost their nerve and surrendered. Others went down fighting. But a few hid. Henderson's plan had failed prematurely, but they still had work to do.

.

1:11


	32. Chapter 32

1:15

.

President Palmer is watchind news coverage of the power plant. Governor Reid is speaking outside, assuring everyone that things are perfectly safe now. Palmer has to admit Reid is doing a good job calming people. Just then Palmer is told Jack Bauer is on the line, Palmer is very curious about the rumor circulating about Christopher Henderson.

.

Palmer: Jack, they tell me that Christopher Henderson was the leader of the attack on the plant. Correct me if I'm wrong, didn't you kill Henderson?

Jack: No sir. Henderson was offerred immunity for his help in taking down Bierko and Logan. He also wanted my assurance that I'd keep him safe. We both knew the only way he'd be safe from his fellow conspirators was if they thought he was already dead. So I helped him fake his death, even made sure there was a witness.

Palmer: Jack this man killed my brother, a former president.

Jack: I am well aware of his crimes. I will surrender myself to whatever charges you deem fit.

Palmer: When this is over you may very well face charges. But until we know for certain if there is more to come we need everyone onboard, even you and Mike Doyle.

Jack: Yes sir mr president.

.

As Jack hung up he recieved a call from Division director Brad Hammond. There were 30 terrorists in the plant. Between those killed and the ones captured, there were 24. Which meant there were six terrorists unaccounted for in a nuclear power plant. Henderson claimed he was just bluffing, yet one reactor was rigged to explode. As bad as he was Jack didn't think Henderson was crazy enough to risk it. He began to wonder just how in control of this operation Henderson really was.

.

1:23


	33. Chapter 33

1:27

.

At the plant Major Blanchard has established a perimeter to keep anyone from escaping. Best case-scenario the six missing terrorists had taken off their masks and were trying to escape. Jack brings Henderson in handcuffs to the reactor.

.

Jack: One of your team put a real bomb on this reactor.

Henderson: You have eough real evidence against me Jack, no need to make stuff up. You know I'm right. Twenty years from now there will either be an American flag over Mecca, or the crescent moon over the white house. I prefer the first one.

Jack: Who was on your team?

Henderson: Men and women who wore their lives for their country. But if they lost their nerve I won't endanger their escape.

.

Jack showed Henderson footage from Proctor's cellphone. To his shock Henderson realized it was true, members of his team were planning to melt down the plant.

.

At the white house president Palmer recieved a message from hi contact Omar Ali.

.

Omar: According to my sources certain insurgent groups had a program called "project green light." The idea was to turn American soldiers against their own country.

Palmer: You mean brainwashing?

Omar: Something like that. Payne was one of these subjects, and his handlers were apparently pleased with the results. I'm sending you the names of other suspected members of this cell.

Palmer: Thank you for your help.

Omar: My quarell was never with your civilians.

.

1:35


	34. Chapter 34

1:39

.

At his safe house Max is summonned to the security room by Armus. Richard Armus was once a secret service agent, involved in Roger Stanton's plot to allow a nuclear bomb into Los Angelas. Armus escaped and now worked directly for Max as security. In this room they have a live security feed within CTU.

.

Max: What is it?

Armus: I thought you should know right away. CTU believes some of Henderson's team are planning to melt the plant down, for real.

Max: That idiot could ruin everything. Our operatives will be harmed. Right now that would be unacceptable. When will they melt it down?

Armus: Their best guess is between 1:55 and 2:05 pm California time.

Max: Contact out covert operatives, make sure they put everything into stopping the meltdown immediately.

.

Max was suprisd about this development. For once he and CTU had the same goal, albeit briefly, stopping the meltdown. Reid is still speaking outside the plant, still assuring people everything is okay. Brad Hammond had been on his way to personally accept Reid's congragulations in front of the cameras, now Hammond wasn't coming. In the plant Mike Doyle and his team are guarding one reactor. Procter is still there, her cellphone still recording from it's spot. Jack Bauer and his team are guarding the other reactor. They have been given descriptions of the terrorists. Based on Omar Ali's intel, and who Henderson named from his team. A fomer soldier named Jackson is likelt the leader of the six remaining terrorist. Jack and Doyle are communicating.

.

Doyle: No sign of them here.

Jack: Or here. They'll likely wait until the last minute, try to ensure maximum casualties.

Doyle: How does it happen, a soldier becoming a terrorist.

Jack: There have always been cases of soldiers going to the other side after a war. George Lincoln Rockwell, Carl Dix. But why they would do it, I don't know.

.

1:47


	35. Chapter 35

1:51

.

At the plant Jack and Doyle wait anxiousy. Jackson and his team will be here soon. That team would be outnumbered ten to one. But depending how powerful their explosives are they could hit the reactor. Then Jack sees a flashing light hidden behind a wall. It occurs to him, Jackson's team could've planted something here. He immediately examines it, tells Doyle to search his area. Doyle finds something behind a wall. They both try to disarm. Jack is able to disarm his, but Doyle fails. His thing releases nerve gas in every direction. It kills Doyle, Procter, and their entire team. President Palmer, Major Blanchard, and Nadia Yassir watch helplessly from Procter's cellphone as Jackson and two other terrorists with gas masks on march to the reactor, ready to murder thousands of innocent lives.

.

2:00


	36. Chapter 36

Episode 8

.

The following takes place between 2pm and 3pm.

.

2:00

.

President Palmer and the others watch helplessly as Jackson and his two march over the dead bodies to the reactor. Jack knows there is nothing he can do about his friends dying, but he can make sure they didn't die in vain. He listens as Jackson makes a call on his cellphone. Presumably the man on the other end is Monroe, in charge of taking down the other reactor.

.

Jackson: Are you near your reactor?

Monroe: No. CTU has disabled our cannisters.

Jackson: They'll be here in a few minutes.

Monroe: I know, I'll run towards the reactor, try to get close enough to the reactor before they kill me.

Jackson: Okay. I'll detonate in five minutes, regardless of how close you are.

Monroe: Understood sir.

.

Jack now knew what to expect. As Monroe came rushing towards him his two comrades provided cover fire. CTU killed Monroe first, then took out the other two. Jack searched all three dead bodies for explosives, he couldn't find any. Jackson recieved another call. Christopher Henderson and Nadia Yassir were on the line, both hoping to persuade him not to detonate.

.

Henderson: Jackson, you don't want to kill innocent Americans.

Jackson: Noone is innocent in this country. You said it yourself, in 20 years there will either be an American flag over Mecca, or the crescent moon over the white house. I just prefer the second one.

Nadia: Mr Jackson, my name is Nadia Yassir. I am a muslim, and I work for CTU.

Jackson: No true muslim would work for America. Not after all they've done to our countries.

Nadia: The Koran says the killing on one innocent is no better than genocide.

Jackson: And yet you serve an evil regime that slaughters scores of my people. And still you have the audacity to lecture me about my faith.

.

As he was speaking Jackson saw Proctor's cellphone. He realized the Americans were listening in. Jackson destroyed the cellphone, leaving CTU in the dark. He then tried calling Monroe again. As Jack heard the phone ring he realized, the bomb was in the cellphone. He grabbed it and ran away from the reactor. Jackson entered the code for both cellphones to explode. Jack threw the phone in the air just before it blew up. Jackson and his team were killed, their reactor blew up. But the other reactor shut down, completely destroying the possibility of melting this plant down and foiling the terrorist plans.

.

2:09


	37. Chapter 37

2:13

.

Governor Reid is still speaking outside the plant. The initial explosions startled him a bit, but he's back to his routine. Palmer watches on tv, Reid is either very brave or very ambitious. It wasn't a secret that Reid was considering making a primary challenge against Palmer next year, but for now they could work together. Palmer is also going over possible targets for retaliation.

.

Bowen: We have identified two targets. Both are terrorist training camps, isolated from civilian populations.

Palmer: Is there evidence tying them to any of the attacks?

Bowen: Not directly, but we know for a fact they train anti-american terrorists.

Palmer: This file says one camp is in Pakistan, the other in Iraq. Pakistan is our ally, do I need to mention the danger of engaging in bombings in Iraq?

Bowen: I don't deny there is danger of blowback. But if we do nothing we'll be percieved as weak, increasing our risk of future attacks.

Palmer: Also these governments claim these are peaceful religious schools.

Bowen: Our intel suggests otherwise sir.

Palmer: Find evidence linking these schools to today's attacks. Until then we don't retaliate.

.

At CTU Christopher Henderson is brought to interrogation. Jack comes with Darren Richards, an expert on obtaining information.

.

Jack: Christopher, I don't believe you met Darren, he came after your time.

Henderson: Hello Darren.

.

Darren says nothing.

.

Jack: Don't take it personally, he doesn't talk much. First, I want to thank you for helping stop Jackson. I know you didn't want to kill innocent Americans for nothing.

Henderson: Thank you Jack, that means a lot.

Jack: But you engaged in terrorism, put those lives in danger. My hope is to help you redeem yourself. Who else is involved in these attacks?

Henderson: Temporary allies.

Jack: Be specific.

Henderson: I can't. This was is far from over. Certain measures are still neccessary, I can't endanger those who are still valuable in the fight.

Jack: You know men like Darren Richards, what they're capable of.

Henderson: I know how to resist the pain.

Jack: Not like this you don't. As uch as I hate to see my mentor in pain, I will allow it until you're ready to talk.

.

2:22


	38. Chapter 38

2:26

.

Max is on the phone with his associates, Samuel and Shari Rothenberg. Shari worked at CTU once, helped them stop Bierko's nerve gas attack. Now she was instrumental in helping Max hack into their security feed, with a little inside help. Samuel was getting ready for his part in the operation. These three had different long-term goals, but they could work together this time. Max then called Heinrich Raeder, his sniper. Raeder needed to take Henderson out, he could lead CTU back to Max. And Max also wanted him to kill Jack Bauer. Bauer had caused Max more trouble than any single individual, not including certain heads of state. Bauer and Henderson were still inside CTU. When they came out, then Reader would take them out. Inside CTU Jack Bauer is briefing David Hoffman and Nadia Yassir.

.

Jack: Did we get anything else from Harris or Samantha?

Nadia: Samantha Robinson has agreed to tell everything she knows in exchange for being voluntarily committed to a mental institution. Harris has turned state's evidence. So far nothing useful.

Jack: Does Doyle's son know what happenned.

David: After Henderson's team took the plant Bridgit's sister Sarah took Conner out of the city. Sarah's been informed, I don't know if she's told him yet.

Jack: After all that's happenned, she'll probably be the one who raises him.

Nadia: One more thing Jack. After agent Doyle's death, we'd like you to be acting director of CTU field ops. It might just be temporary, but we need you right now.

Jack: I understand, and I accept.

David: We expect there to be disagreements. And we'll try to give you ample time to explain your idea.

Nadia: But we expect you to follow orders as well.

Jack: Understood.

.

As Jack left the office he saw Audrey Raines, his beloved. He'd heard she'd come with her father, the vice-president, to CTU. He feared seeing her, what it might mean. Audrey came over to talk to him in private, specifically his new office.

.

Jack: It's good to see you again.

Audrey: I'm okay now, had a rough patch for awhile.

Jack: I remember.

Audrey: I was hoping you'd come to see me.

Jack: Your father thought it best if I stayed away.

Audrey: That wasn't his decision to make.

Jack: He was right. I could barely take care of myself, I failed as Kim's father, I couldn't take care of you the way you needed.

Audrey: And now?

Jack: I'm sorry, but everyone I get close to, pays the price for my many sins. I think it would be best if I stayed away from you.

.

Jack walked away, tried not to look back. This was always hard, but it was best, for her.

.

2:35


	39. Chapter 39

2:39

.

Henderson is being tortured at CTU. For some reason he keeps looking at the security cameras, perhaps hoping someone will take pity on him and stop this. From CTU Hellar is talking to president Palmer. Division director Brad Hammond is also on the call.

.

Palmer: Is there reason to suspect more attacks will come.

Hammond: I'm afraid we have to consider the possibility. Henderson said he wouldn't give up his allies. It's possible he just meant Kate Warner, but there are likely others.

Hellar: Henderson's our best lead. Harris and Samantha Robinson have told us all they know, the others from the plant don't know more than Handerson needed them to know.

Palmer: Agreed. Press Henderson as much as you have to.

.

Shari Rothenberg and Samuel continue their jobs. Samuel is leader of a christian militia oppossed to the peace treaty. They fear that dividing up the holy land between jews and muslims will lead to christians being persecuted. Shari Rothenberg has come to believe in the ideology of certain radical zionist groups. They fear that giving away and Israeli land will ultimately lead to the end of Israel and the extermination of the jewish people. Samuel and Shari have different goal, but they know neither will live to see the day when their ultimate goals are accomplished. Thus they work together in the short-term. Shari finishes. All the security cameras at CTU suddenly go off. CTU immediately goes into lock-down mode. Henderson sees this and escapes. He snaps Richardson's neck. After that he sneaks up behind the guards, grabs one of their guns, takes them both out. Max would be expecting him to escape, and Henderson knew he'd be killed then. If he was going down, he planned to die on his own terms.

.

2:47


	40. Chapter 40

2:52

.

CTU remains under lockdown. They have isolated vice-president Hellar and his daughter Audrey in a private office. The guards, and Jack Bauer try to communicate with walkies. Henderson is wounded, but tries to make his way to the target. He'd helped plan this operation, he knew what came next. He hoped to spare his allies the trouble, protect them as best he could. Henderson sees Hellar from behind bullet-proof glass, the question became how could he get to him. Then Jack Bauer told him to surrender.

.

Henderson: Just out of curiousity, did you figure out who my target was, or are you just protecting Audrey.

Jack: It doesn't matter. Surrender or I will kill you and this time, you will say dead.

Henderson: The Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel. Room 972, it's a safehouse. I have no doubt there's a sniper up there right now, waiting to kill me, and probably you, the second we walk out of here.

Jack: We can protect you.

Henderson: No you can't. But maybe you can save yourself. That's the last thing I can do for my best student.

Jack: Put the gun down or I will kill you.

Henderson: I'm a dead man on furlough. All I can do now is choose how to die.

.

Henderson raised his gun at Audrey. Even with the bullet-proof glass, they both knew what Jack would do. He shot Henderson in the head, killing his old mentor for real.

.

3;00


	41. Chapter 41

Episode 9

.

The following takes place between 3pm and 4pm.

.

At CTU Jack sees the body of Christopher Henderson, his mentor and friend, later a terrorist, now dead by Jack's hand. The lockdown is lifted, but Hellar and Audrey are kept secured in the office. Audrey gives Jack a look, silently saying "thank you." Nadia and Morris come to Jack.

.

Jack: There's a sniper with a rifle aimed at here. Regent Beverly Wilhire, room 972.

Nadia: Henderon told you this?

Jack: Before he died. The sniper's orders were to kill Henderson, and possibly me.

Morris: I'm checking. According to this a man named "Martin Belkin" checked into that room less than an hour ago.

Jack: I know that name. Martin Belkin was a photographer, killed in the plane bombing 11 years ago. Gaines' sniper used that name to try and assasinate David Palmer. That sniper was never caught.

Nadia: You think it's the same guy?

Jack: Yes. But if he knows Henderson's already dead he may flee, we need to go now.

Nadia: Okay. Have David drive you out. How did they hack into our security feed.

Morris: Very good question. I like to think I could do that, but even I couldn't without inside help. Maybe me and Chloe can use this to hack into their system.

Nadia: Do it. You haven't given much thought to hacking our system, have you?

Morris: Not much, just a bit of ego.

.

From his location Max is talking to Shari Rothenberg.

.

Max: I can't see into CTU.

Shari: I had to do it to help get Henderson out. I'm trying to get back in now.

Max: Can they trace the signal back to you?

Shari: I won't let them.

Max: See to it you don't, I'm rather hard on employees who fail me.

Shari: I'm not your employee. I'm doing this to save my people, not for your profit.

Max: Fair enough. Just remember that our mutual interests depend on access to CTU.

Shari: I understand.

.

At the white house agent Pierce gives president Palmer an update.

.

Pierce: The vice-president and his daughter are secure, Henderson is dead. But someone has hacked into CTU's security feed.

Palmer: Giving them access to all our secrets. Was this an inside job?

Pierce: Can't rule it out. Or possibly a disgruntled ex-employee. They're working on the problem now, trying to find the source.

Palmer: God willing, maybe we can actually stop the next attack.

.

3:09


	42. Chapter 42

3:13

.

David Hoffman drives out of CTU, with Jack Bauer in his trunk. They communicate through celphones.

.

David: Jack, you met this guy, is he a mercenary or a fanatic?

Jack: I met him for five minutes 11 years ago. But our intel suggests he's a mercenary.

David: Good. Mercenaries are more likely to turn on their employers for immunity, less likely to die for the cause.

Jack: Mercenaries only care about themselves. They don't care if the world burns as long as they profit in the meantime. At least the fanatics believe in something. They may be twisted, but they're ultimately trying to make the world a better place.

David: Only for their race or religion.

Jack: Don't get me wrong, I'll do whatever I have to do to stop them from hurting innocent lives. I don't like mercenaries, arms dealers, or fanatics. But if I have to choose, I respect the fanatics more.

.

From his vantage point Heinrich Reader sees David Hoffnan drive out. He doesn't waste his bullets on him. His orders are to wait until Jack Bauer and/or Christopher Henderson leaves the building. Chloe and Morris try to trace the origin of the hacker. Shari trys to stop them. It's a battle of the computer geeks. Shari is good, but she can't stop both Chloe and Morris. Her only option is to cut the feed entirely. This stops CTU from tracing the signal, but also ends Max's access to their security feed. Max is unhappy about being blind. These next few hours are critical. He decides to call Reader.

.

Max: Have they left yet?

Reader: No. There's a commotion at CTU, others are leaving. I think Henderson might already be dead.

Max: Until you know for certain, stay there.

Reader: That increases my risk of getting caught.

Max: I suggest you don't let that happen. You know what would happen if you betray me.

Reader: I'm aware. I won't betray you.

.

3:22


	43. Chapter 43

3:26

.

From his vantage point Heinrich Reader became more nervous. Henderson must be dead by now, perhaps he should leave. But he feared what Max would do if he deserted. Reader knew what Max had done to those who betrayed him. Reader was no saint, but he figured noone deserved to die like that. Then the fire alarm went off in the hotel. Reader wondered, was there really a fire? Or was CTU just getting civilians off the floor before coming for him? Either way, he feared this less than Max. Max was letting his hatred for Jack Bauer cloud his judgement. A voice called from outside, they saif they were firemen, trying to evacuate the floor. But Reader believed he recognized one of the voices, Jack Bauer. As the two men broke down the door Reader fired at them. Jack and David took cover and shot back. Reader was hit in the arm. He tried to grab his rifle again, but Jack and David trained their guns on him. Reader knew he was beaten, but he would not let Max make an example of him. He crawled out the window. Jack tried to stop him, grabbed Reader's arm. Reader kept trying to wriggle away, and fall to his death. Jack recognized the look on this sniper's face. It was the same look Ira Gaines once had. This was not the face of a fanatic dying for the cause. It was of a mercenary more afraid of his boss than of death. Despite Jack's best efforts Reader broke free and fell to his death.

.

3:33


	44. Chapter 44

3:37

.

David Hoffman is on the phone with Nadia Yassir, explaining the current situation.

.

David: This sniper killed himself rather than be captured.

Nadia: I don't understand. Everything we know about this guy said he ws a mercenary, not a fanatic.

David: When I was a cop I saw people kill themselves rather than go to prison. But I never saw anyone that scared. Whoever he worked for, he was very afraid of them.

Nadia: Which means there are others, higher the food chain than Kate Warner, still out there.

David: And possibly still planning more attacks. Unfortunately we just lost our best witness.

Nadia: We'll keep looking.

.

From his base Max is told about Reader's death, and Henderson's. He wishes his informant had told him this before. Heinrich Reader was one of his best sniper's, quite valuable. If this mole doesn't produce better results in te future, he'd regret it. He also contacts Samuel. They are praying before their assault. Samuel regrets that some of his men must die for the cause. But they are good soldiers, and are ready to give their lives for christ. At CTU Hellar is on the phone with Brad Hammond at Division.

.

Hellar: After all that's happenned, maybe I should go to the plant. Carter did it after the three mile island meltdown, gave people confidence that things were okay.

Hammond: With all due respects sir, we can't assure your safety. Governor Reid stood at the plant, gave people as much confidence as is possbile today. All the attacks are based in California, it might be best if you returned to Washington.

Hellar: I appreciate your concern. I've always hated sending others into danger before myself.

Hammond: I understand sir, but I reccommend you return to Washington, help last minute negotiations with the treaty.

Hellar: Maybe you're right. Besides, Audrey won't leave unless I do.

.

Samuel and his team anxiously wait for their target. Everything he knows about this individual suggests he's torn between staying to fight, or leaving to protect his child. Samuel wonders if he should've divided his team into two, but they barely have enough as it is to complete the operation. If Max hasn't guessed correctly, they'll never be able to take their target, vice-presidet James Hellar.

.

3:45


	45. Chapter 45

3:49

.

In the white house president Palmer is discussing the situation with Mike Novick.

.

Palmer: Hellar says he's coming back to D.C.

Mike: Good, he's probably safer here anyway.

Palmer: Do you think my brother would've handled things the way I have?

Mike: I don't know. I find it's best not to compare yourself to past leaders. Just do what you think is best for the country. And this treaty you helped negotiate could be an excellant legacy for you. I do regret what I did to David Palmer.

Palmer: I know. But David forgave you, invited you to his wedding to Anne. And despite what you did in the past, I need you here today.

.

Vice-president Hellar's motorcade is traveling to the airport, specifically air force two. Suddenly they are attacked. Bullets and rockets are shot at the motorcade. Secret service tries to fight these terrorists, who are completely covered in armor and masks. Some terrorists are killed, but the entire secret service detail is killed in less than ten minutes. They knock Hellar unconsciouss, but they do not kill him. Samuel's team takes Audrey, drugs her. Before Samuel leaves he drops a cellphone by Hellar's body. Then they drive away.

.

4:00


	46. Chapter 46

Episode 9

.

The following takes place between 4pm and 5pm.

.

At the wreckage of the motorcade vice-president Hellar is slowly regaining conscioussness. The cellphone that Samuel's team left by his side is ringing. At the white house agent Pierce is bringing president Palmer to the bunker. Details from California re still unclear, but Pierce isn't taking chances with the president's safety. Hellar finds the strength to wake up and answer this call.

.

Hellar: Who is this?

Samuel: Mr vice-president, we have your daughter Audrey.

Hellar: If you hurt my child, I will kill you.

Samuel: I have no doubt. And if you don't do what we want, she dies. I'm ready to die for my cause, can you say your willing to see Audrey die for yours?

Hellar: What do you want?

Samuel: For now just hold on to this phone, don't tell president Palmer you're in contact with us.

.

With that Samuel hung up. He and his surviving men are changing out of their masks and into suits. With faked credentials they are able to get past roadblocks already set up. They claim to be secret service, taking an unconsciouss Audrey to safety. Samuel's credentials fool them. At CTU Nadia Yassir tells everyone what has happenned. From what they can tell Hellar is alive, most of his secret service detail are dead. Audrey is alive and being taken to a local hospital. Jack can barely keep his shock. Audrey is alive, for now. Jack wants to protect Audrey, and meet out his own justice to those responsible. Max watches the news. He wishes he could still watch from CTU, but his mole did provide the details to Samuel's team, coming through again. Samuel hadn't reported back to him yet, probably thought it was too dangerous, but it was nerve-racking. Then Max got a call, from one of his money men, Jenkins.

.

Max: What is it

Jenkins: You assured me the plant would never melt down, now they're saying it came very close. I could've been killed.

Max: Henderson didn't do a good job screening his men. At any rate you're still alive.

Jenkins: I need to get out of California. It's only a matter of time before CTU traces the money back to me.

Max: Don't be paranoid. Even if they can, my operatives can stall the investigation. And by this time tomorrow, it won't matter.

Jenkins: Whatever. I've already booked a priate jet to Japan. Just didn't want you to think I was runing from you.

Max: Fair enough. You can do your work there for a week or two. I do expect you to return fairly soon.

Jenkins: Soon as the heat dies down.

.

4:08


	47. Chapter 47

4:12

.

At CTU Chloe O'Brien finds something, and immediately informs Jack Bauer and Nadia Yassir.

.

Chloe: I found something while investigating Kate Warner's finances. She had a number of money transfers with Jenkins, an investment broker.

Nadia: Could the investments have been legal?

Chloe: Maybe, except he's also connected to the suicide helpline where they recruited suicide bombers, and recently he bought a private plane, the same model as the plane Henderson's team used. I realize it's not a perfect link.

Jack: It's the best we have right now. I'll go question mr Jenkins.

.

Samuel's men bring an unconsciouss Audrey Raines to their compound. Soon they will tell Hellar their demands. But after losing so many of his men Samuel needs Audrey secure before anything else. At the white house agent Pierce tells president Palmer an update.

.

Pierce: There's been a development. It seems the terrorists kidnapped Audrey Raines.

Palmer: I thought she was secure.

Pierce: It seems they escaped by posing as secret service. Somehow they had very well forged papers, enough to fool scanners.

Palmer: How could they know our signals unless...

Pierce: They hacked into CTU, knew Hellar's route. We have to consider the possibility that they have an agent on the inside, CTU, secret service, even the white house.

.

At the hospital Hellar is being patched up. The doctors believe he'll bo okay in a day or two. They allow him to keep his cellphone, he says he needs it. The doctors don't realize Hellar got this phone from the terrorists. He still doesn't know what they want, nor is he sure what he'll do after he hears their demands.

.

4:20


	48. Chapter 48

4:24

.

Jack Bauer arrives at Jenkins' office building. There are many others working here, independant of Jenkins, each with their own offices. The security guards here are probably good men, with no knowledge of his involvement in terrorism. Taking Jenkins will require subtlety. Jack says he is here to interview for a security guard job. Thanks to Chloe's hacking he is able to bluff his was into the building. At the hospital Hellar's phone finally rings, it's Samuel. Samuel sends Hellar a picture of Audrey tied up.

.

Hellar: What do you want?

Samuel: An end to the uholy treaty. My sources tell me that the prime minister of Israel, and the president of the Palestinian authority, are going to president Palmer's underground bunker. You're going to give me the codes to allow my operative inside to eliminate them. You have my word no harm will come to your president.

Hellar: My codes were changed as soon as I was hit. I honestly have no idea what the new codes are.

Samuel: Just give us the codes, they'll work.

Hellar: Your operative will never make it out alive.

Samuel: She's willing to die for her cause. You have thirty minutes to text the codes, or Audrey dies.

.

Jack sees mr Jenkins. Jack is pretending to be looking for a different office, not an uncommon sight for a new guy in an office building. Then the fire alarm goes off, courtesy of Chloe's hacking. Jenkins begins leaving immediately. His nerves are already raw from today, he doesn't need this. As Jenkins goes down the staircase Jack punches him unconsciouss. Noone sees this. As Jack lifts Jenkins' body others see this. Jack says this man is suffering heart attack, he's bringing him to the hospital. But Jack brings Jenkins to a now empty office. If he's behind the attempt on Hellar, he'll pay.

.

4:33


	49. Chapter 49

4:37

.

Jack Bauer wakes Jenkins up. He finds himself tied up in an empty office. Jack grabs a letter opener, silently holds it near Jenkins' eyeball. At Samuel's compound he speaks to Audrey Raines.

.

Samuel: Do you know who I am?

Audrey: I don't kow your name. I know you're a religious fanatic and a terrorist. CTU will figure out the rest.

Samuel: I am a freedom fighter and a holy warrior for Christ. I will do what I have to do to protect the holy land, but I won't kill civilians. You are a servant of the sataic government, a high-ranking soldier. Still, I don't relish killing a woman.

Audrey: Are you going to kill me?

Samuel: We've given your father a job, in exchange for your freedom.

Audrey: My father would never help you, not even to save me.

Samual: That is a distinct possibility. And you are not a civilian. Still, I would like to forgive your sins, if you repented.

Audrey: And what? Make a televised statement denouncing my government.

Samuel: Penance must be public to be sinecre.

Audrey: No, I won't do it.

Samuel: Very well, you've made your choice. Your fate is in your father's hands now.

.

At the hospital Richard Hellar comes to see his father. Richard has had his disagreements with his father and sister, but they're still family. As vice-president Hellar sees his son, he remembers allowing Richard to be tortured years ago. It was perhaps his biggest regret. Hellar has always wondered what he would do if he had to choose between his children or his country. Now that choice is before him, and he still isn't sure. At the white house Shari Rothenberg awaits. Soon she'll have the codes to get into the bunker, posing as a computer techician. Or Hellar won't give up the codes, ad they'll try to arrest her. Shari has a cyanide capsule hidden in her tooth, she won't allow herself to be taken alive. Jack is still menacing Jenkins. He believes Jenkins can be turned with the fear of pain, that it might be more effecive than actual pain. Jack is right, Jenkins breaks

.

Jenkins: Okay, I'll talk.

Jack: Who is behind this?

Jenkins: I dealt with Kate Warner, I don't know who she dealt with. But I know of a compound, in the woods. They were planning to use it on the vice-president.

Jack: The attack failed. Hellar and his daughter are secure.

Jenkins: I don't know who they are, but I can tell you where the compound is.

.

As Jenkins talked Jack called Nadia Yassir.

.

Jack: Jenkins just gave up a location. He thinks they were planning to us it to hold the vice-president. There might be some intel still there.

Nadia: I'll have David put together a team. But Jack, there's something you should know. The terrorists who attacked Hellar kidnapped his daughter, they have Audrey.

.

4:47


	50. Chapter 50

4:51

.

Jack is driving to where Jenkins said the compound was. He was still in contact with CTU. It would take David Hoffman an hour to put together a team to secure Audrey, by then they might have already executed her and he refused to let that happen. Nadia had told Jack to stand down. Barely two hours ago he'd promised to obey orders. But Audrey's life was at stake, he was not about to let her die, not when he could help it. At his hospital room Hellar's phone rang. He told Richard it was government business and asked him to leave. Once Richard was gone Hellar answered it.

.

Samuel: Have you made a decision?

Hellar: How do I know no harm will come to the president.

Samuel: You have my word.

Hellar: And I'm suppossed to trust you?

Samuel: If you don't we can't do business. And I will execute Audrey Raines for her crimes.

Hellar: Okay, I'm sending you the security codes.

.

Hellar texted Samuel the codes for the presidential bunker. He then texted it to Shari, and awaited her reply. Shari entered the white house with her fake credentials. She entered the codes into the bunker, and it worked. Shari Rothenberg was now in the presidential bunker, prepared to assasinate a world leader.

.

5:00


	51. Chapter 51

Episode 11

.

The following takes place between 5pm and 6pm.

.

5:00

.

Jack Bauer continues driving towards Samuel's compound. If Jenkins is lying, he'll regret. Chloe has checked satellite pictures, suggesting between 40 and 50 armed individuals. He knows he'll have to sneak in if he's to have any chance of getting Audrey out alive. At the compound Samuel has recieved the signal from Shari Rothenberg, she's in. Samuel and his liutenant Daniel are watching the news. If anything happens in the presidential bunker, it'll be on the news soon.

.

Daniel: We should be ready to leave after this is over.

Samuel: We will be. The war will get worse, but we will win eventually. We're going to go to the holy land, fight alongside the true christians to re-take this land.

Daniel: Sounds exciting. We may not survive the war, but we'll die for a holy cause.

.

In the bunker president Palmer is talking to Mike Novick and Tom Lennox.

.

Palmer: There's been some chatter about an attack on the Jordanian embassy. The prime minister of Israel and the president of the Palestinian authority are coming here.

Mike: It's a good idea, we need to assure the world that America is secure. Protecting two foreign leaders will help with that.

Tom: We still haven't heard anything about Audrey Raines' condition. We changed all of the vice-president's codes. Even if the terrorists demand something, there's not much he could do for them.

Palmer: I hate to say this, but I believe they just want to execute her with an audience. I understand CTU is trying to rescue her, but I don't know if it's already too late.

.

Jack Bauer arrives. Through binoculars he can see the compound, heavily armed guards, a few buildings where they might be holding Audrey. CTU won't be here for another hour, god only knows what they want from Audrey. Jack Bauer is determined to save his beloved Audrey Raines.

.

5:07


	52. Chapter 52

5:11

.

Jack sends David Hoffman images of Samuel' compound, hoping it will help the assault. This place has a barbed wire fence, but no security cameras that Jack can see. Apparently Samuel is relying on the remote location for defense. In his hospital room Hellar is talking to his son. The vice-president is trying to keep Richard in the dark for his protection. He assumes secret service will soon inform them of a person arrested for trying to break into the presidential bunker. Surely the president had the codes changed when they learned Audrey was kidnapped. From the presidetial bunker Shari Rothenberg hears that the Israeli and Palestiian leaders are officially coming. She takes out her hidden tools. They got through the metal detectors, and she assembles them into a gun. Shari feels this is neccessary to protect her people. The Palestinians would ever really accept a jewiss state. If Palmer or the so-called leaders of Israel had to die, so be it. From his compoud Max watches the news. Nothing yet about an attempt on president Palmer or the others. Everything rested on this. If they failed, Max feared his organization couldn't survive much longer. Jack Bauer slowly makes his way to the barbed wire. He is able to climb over it. It's extremely painful, but neccessary. After he makes it over, there is no going back.

.

5:18


	53. Chapter 53

5:22

.

Jack sneaks through Samuel's compound. There might not be security cameras, but there were guards with guns and walkies to call for reinforcements. At CTU Brad Hammond is on the phone with Nadia Yassir.

.

Nadia: Agent Hoffman's team will be in the compound within the hour.

Brad: Why is Jack Bauer already there, risking the operation?

Nadia: He felt it best to secure the hostage first, with time being limited.

Brad: And you authorized this?

Nadia: I took Jack Bauer's assesment and believed he was correct.

Brad: When you made an erratic agent like Jack Bauer provisional head of field-ops you assured me you could keep him on a tight leash. Bauer will probably fac punishment for helping Henderson escape. He does anything else like that, it could blow up in all our faces.

Nadia: I'm aware of that sir. But I believe Jack can accomplish the mission.

.

At the compound Jack sees two guards patrolling from a distance. From what he can tell these two seem like friends. He decides to use that to his advantage. President Palmer greets the prime minister of Israel and the president of the Palestinian authority. Both are former hardliners, but have realized peace is best for both their respective peoples. All three go down to the bunker, escorted by secret service. Shari Rothenberg sees them. She has her gun concealed. As the three of them walked together, she knew this was her best chance. Before anyone could react Shari fired her gun at them. Pierce and the other bodyguards quickly rush the leaders away. Agent Molly O'Brien fires her gun, shooting Shari in the head. Shari is instantly killed. As far as Molly can tell, Palmer and the other leaders are secured, although the agents scan for other assasins. The question becomes, how the hell did this assasin gain access?

.

5:28


	54. Chapter 54

5:32

.

At CTU everyone is informed about the assasination attempt. Chloe recognizes Shari and informs Nadia. Their file on Shari says she was dismissed from CTU for undisclosed medical reasons and later fell in with radical zionist groups. At the bunker Palmer is secured. He tries to contact vice-president Hellar.

.

Hellar: Is it true sir, someone tried to murder you in the bunker?

Palmer: Yes. We're still investigating how she gained access.

Hellar: I gave her the codes. I'm sorry sir, but they have Audrey.

Palmer: We changed all your codes after Audrey was taken. How could they still work.

Hellar: I don't know.

Palmer: I'm sorry Jim, but we can't ignore this.

Hellar: I know sir. I'll reisgn my office, face whatever charges you deem fit.

Palmer: Good. For what it's worth, I still hope we get Audrey back.

.

At the compound Samuel is watching the news. Not suprisingly they're all talking about the assasination attempt. No word on whether there were any fatalities. Meanwhile Jack captures the two guards. He points his gun at the older one, he refuses to give up anything. Then he points his gun on the younger one, threatening to kill him if the older one doesn't talk. This strategy works, he says where they're holding Audrey Raines. Jack knocks them both unconsciouss. After this Jack texts Nadia the likely location of Audrey. He is aware that if he's caught and killed Audrey will probably be executed before CTU arrives. But any chance to save her Jack will do. As Jack sneaks to the building a guard sees his unconsciouss comrades and radioes Samuel, they have an intruder. Samuel activates his back-up plan. He addresses everyone through the sound system. Samuel tells his men they've been infiltrated, he is going to blow up the buildings. They should leave but leave Audrey alive. An alarm goes off. Jack is aware it's a trap. The militia is fleeing, they're hoping Jack goes in and dies to rescue Audrey. Audrey might be already dead. But Jack Bauer would rather die with Audrey then leave her behind.

.

5:45


	55. Chapter 55

5:49

.

Jack has made his was into the main building. The alarm is going off, and Jack still doesn't know what room Audrey is in. He gets the drop on one terrorist. He offers to let this man go if he'll say which room Audrey is in. The prisoner tells him, and Jack lets him go. Jack knows this terrorist could've been lying, but it's still his best lead. Jack makes it to this room. Audrey is tied up, and blindfolded, but alive. He quickly unties her and they make their way out. From the outside Samuel is watching. Only a few minutes left. This leader fears some of his men won't make it out alive. Jack and Audrey continue. Suddenly the alarm gets louder, a more urgent sound. This could be the final minute, letting the militia know it's now or never. Jack run right through the wooden wall. It hurts like hell, but he's made a door for Audrey and she follows. Both quickly run away from the building. It suddenly explodes, at first they just run faster. Then Jack and Audrey realize it's over. The explosions have stopped, no militia visible. They must be meeting up with Samuel on the other side. Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines sit down. David Hoffman and his team will likely be here in less than 20 minutes. Until then they should put as much distance between them as possible. But for now, after all they've been through, they both need a minute or two to sit down and rest.

.

6:00


	56. Chapter 56

Episode 12

.

The following takes place between 6pm and 7pm.

.

6:00

.

Jack Bauer and Audrey Raines make their way into the woods. Their plan is just to put as much distance between them and the militia as possible until David Hoffman and his team arrive. Meanwhile Samuel is on the phone with Max while his liutenant Daniel listens.

.

Max: Palmer and the others are alive. Shari failed.

Samuel: We just blew the compoud, not likely that Jack Bauer or Audrey Raines could've survived. Me and my men are puling out.

Max: You need to make sure.

Samuel: Audrey Raines is the enemy, but no worse than most.

Max: I don't care about her, but make sure Jack Bauer is dead.

Samuel: He's just one lowly agent. No more of my team need to die for him.

Max: If he survives, you and all your men will die.

Samuel: Fine.

.

As Samuel hangs up Daniel talks.

.

Daniel: CTU will be here soon, we need to leave.

Samuel: Max made it clear we're all dead if Bauer survives.

.

In the presidential bunker president Palmer discusses the Hellar situation.

.

Mike: We should tell the Israeli and Palestinian leaders what Hellar did. It'll be worse if they realize we lied.

Tom: They might demand Hellar be tried over there. That would set a very dangerous precedant.

Palmer: It might help if I choose a new vice-president before then. Reid has become very popular for his handling of the situation. Right now this country needs a smooth transition.

Mike: Governor Reid is ambitious, but no worse than most.

Tom: He was already planning to make a primary challenge against you, he could be our best chance for a second term.

Palmer: Okay, I'll make the call.

.

6:08


	57. Chapter 57

6:12

.

President Palmer is on the phone with goveror Reid.

.

Reid: How can I help you mr president?

Palmer: I assume you've heard about Audrey Raines' abduction.

Reid: Yes sir. I'll help in any way I can.

Palmer: Vice-president Hellar has decided to reisgn for the sake of his family. We need a new vice-president. Would you be interested in this job.

Reid: Yes sir. I can't guarantee congress will confirm me. Liberals don't like my hawkish views or my stance on immigration. Conservatives hate my pro-choice policies.

Palmer: I'll do what I can to persuade congressional leaders. After all you've done for California today I think you will be confirmed smoothly. And right now, the country needs some stability.

Reid: Very well sir, I accept your offer.

Palmer: This needs to happen quickly. Can you be on a plane to D.C. within the hour.

Reid: Yes I can. Thank you mr president.

.

In the woods Jack and Audrey keep walking. Suddenly a militia person opens fire on them. In reflex Jack put himself in front of Audrey and fires back. Jack hits and mortally wounds this terrorist. As he's dying, he tells Jack something.

.

Militia: You think she was the target Jack, but you were.

Jack: Why did you want to kill me?

Militia: It's what our leader said. Samuel's taking orders from someone, someone who's got him scared.

.

This terrorist died before he could tell Jack anything more. Jack had assumed Audrey was the target, that this guy tried to kill him to get to her. Why would this terrorist go out of his way to kill one lowly agent. Jack used the dead man's walkie to contact Samuel.

.

Jack: This is Jack Bauer of CTU. Am I speaking to Samuel, the terrorist leader?

Samuel: I prefer the term "freedom fighter."

Jack: I'm sure you do. Why do you want me dead?

Samuel: I have my reasons.

Jack: I want to protect Audrey Raines, I think you want to protect your men. I propose you and me, one on one.

Samuel: I supposse there's no need for any more of my team to die. Meet me by the river stream, come alone.

Jack: Agreed.

.

Jack hoped this could protect Audrey. If Samuel was as honorable as he claimed, he'd keep his word. Jack gave Audrey his gun, just in case. He told her to just hide in the bushes until Hoffman's team arrived. Jack knew he and Audrey might never see each other again. Maybe this was a bad idea, but he kissed her, and she kissed him back. Then Jack Bauer left, for what might be his final battle.

.

6:20


	58. Chapter 58

6:24

.

From his bunker president Palmer is talking to the prime minister of Israel. He knows about the fanatics, on all sides, oppossed to the peace treaty. The prime minister is not upset about the assasin being an American citizen, and hopes the Palestinian president is not upset about Shari being a fanatical zionist. But the prime minister is concerned about her having access to the bunker. Palmer is forced to admit that Hellar gave the terrorists the codes to save his daughter. How they could still work was still a mystery. This makes the prime minister angry. Palmer assures him that Hellar has already resigned. The prime minister demands Hellar be tried in Israel for this. Palmer refuses, fearing he could open up the possibility of all American soldiers being tried in foreign courts. Palmer fears the Israeli and Palestinian leaders will not sign the peace treaty on the white house lawn as planned. From his place Max is getting anxious. Palmer and the others have survived. Samuel's men are pulling out, only Samuel is staying behind to kill Jack Bauer. Jack has managed to ruin every plan Max has had over the last decade. Somehow Jack has always survived, but then he's never leared about Max's involvement in these operations. Their battles have always ended in a draw, but not today. If this operation doesn't work, if Israel and Palestine live together in peace, an arms dealer like Max won't last. Jack Bauer had to die, or he could find a way to ruin Max's grand scheme. Audrey Raines hid. She heard a noise, people were coming towards her. Audrey couldn't see anyone, or make out their voices. She held her gun out. If Samuel's militia was coming, she'd take as many of them out as possible first. Then she saw one of them, it was David Hoffman from CTU. David asked Audrey if she was okay as she slowly emerged. Audrey said she was fine, but Jack was still in danger, they had to find him.

.

6:34


	59. Chapter 59

6:38

.

At his hospital secret service tells Hellar that Audrey is safe. Once she's brought back they'll allow her to see him. James and Richard Hellar are both relieved, but it doesn't change the likelihood that Hellar will face serious charges. Richard offers to help. He has connections to the peace movements in both Israel and Palestine, they might be able to help. James Hellar knows it's unlikely, but appreciates Richard trying. In the woods Jack Bauer is going to the river to fight Samuel. Jack already gave his cellphone to Audrey, he therefore doesn't know Audrey is safe from Samuel. They talk through their walkies.

.

Jack: Your man said you were taking orders from someone, who you were afraid of.

Samuel: I answer only to God. I do have allies, temporary ones for the most part.

Jack: Why do you want to keep a war going on? Innocent people will die.

Samuel: The war is inevitable. My duty as a christian is to fight and make sure people can safely worship Christ in the holy land. That's why I'm willing to fight you. Ancient people believed the god's determined which side would win a battle. So great was the god of the Israelites that a weak shepard defeated the great Goliath. So to will I defeat you, and the satanic order you represent.

Jack: I will probably never know which side, if any, God chooses. But I will defeat you, and if Audrey isn't safe, I will kill you very painfully.

.

6:46


	60. Chapter 60

6:50

.

Jack and Samuel both reach the river, no weapons, no back-up. No point in delaying any longer. They fight, it's brutal, seems like hours. But after a few minutes Jack wins. Jack knocks Samuel to the ground. Samuel knows he's defeated, this un-believer has defeated God's warrior. He expects Jack will kill him now. Instead Jack says "I'm not you." David Hoffman arrives with his team, ready to take Samuel into custody. But before they can stop him Samuel takes out a knife and slits his own throat. The last thing Samuel sees in this world is his enemies trying to save his life. David takes Jack to the helicopters. When they get back to CTU Jack will need to be checked out by a doctor. Audrey is waiting for Jack, she refused to get into the helicopter until she knows Jack is safe. Jack takes Audrey's hand and together they walk into the chopper. As it flies home Jack and Audrey hold each other. The future is still uncertain, but they both hope it's over, that there will be no more attacks anytime soon. Meanwhile governor Reid's plane begin it's flight to Washington, where he hopes to be confirmed as the new vice-president. Reid calls his superior, Max Schmidt.

.

Max: What is it:

Reid: I thought you should know, it worked. I'm on my way to D.C. now. Palmer's already working congress to make it a smooth confirmation.

Max: Good work. Just don't forget who put you in power.

Reid: I remember, and I'll fulfill my end of the bargain.

.

Max was greatly relieved. This operation had it's setbacks. But in less than 12 hours he would control the president of the United States.

.

7:00


	61. Chapter 61

Episode 13

.

The following takes place between 7pm and 8pm.

.

7:00

.

As the sun is almost completely set in California Jack and Audrey's helicopter arrives at CTU. They are brought to medical for a check-up. Jack and Audrey still holds hands, however much time they have left they want to be together. In the white house bunker Palmer has just finished a call with Russian president Suvarov. Suvarov has come to D.C. for the signing ceremony, but Palmer is un-happy with the call.

.

Palmer: Suvarov has let the Israeli and Palestinian leaders they can sign the treaty in Moscow if they desire.

Mike: He's trying to give Russia the international credibility we've been seeking.

Tom: He might still be angry with you for pressuring Russia to give Chechnya independance. Especially after what happenned to your brother.

Palmer: I believe I've made my position clear. Suvarov has every right to protect his people from extremists. But as long as Russia occupies Chechnya extremism will grow.

Mike: So Russia gives Chechnya independance and Suvarov is angry with you.

Palmer: We need to get them back here tomorrow morning. Make sure they know Hellar has already resigned. Reid should be vice-president before then.

.

At CTU Nadia goes to see Jack and Audrey in medical. They're still holding hads. It's touching, Nadia hates to interrupt, but duty always calls.

.

Nadia: I have to tell you both something. Audrey, when you were a hostage the terrorists demanded your father's codes for the bukner. An assasin was able to use them to access the bunker.

Audrey: That doesn't make sense. The codes should've been changed as soo as we were hit.

Nadia: They were. They're still investigating how the old codes were able to work.

Audrey: I need to see my father.

Nadia: Ofcourse. As soon as you're checked out they'll let you see him. Jack, I need your help. The man you captured, Jenkins, refuses to talk. He keeps gesturing towards the security cameras. I thik Jenkins will talk with them off. I could use your help on that.

Jack: Sure, let's go.

.

Jack walked with Nadia to the interrogation room. As they walked in Jack immediately disabled the security camera.

.

Jack: My co-worker believes you'd be willing to talk with no cameras. For your sake, I hope she's right.

Jenkins: First my terms. Whatever I tell you, you did't hear it from me. I don't care where you tell your people you got it, but you didn't hear it from me. You hold me for a few days, then find some technicality and release me. During this time you do only a basic search of my assets.

Nadia: Your terms are acceptable. But if I find out you're lying, I'm going to leave you alone in a room with him.

Jenkins: Fair enough. The man you're looking for is Max Schmidt. He's an arms-dealer partly responsible for every major terrorist attack since, and including, September 11th.

Jack: No one man could be responsible for all that.

Jenkins: Certainly not without help. He usually finds some radical group who wants to hurt this country, and helps them. Max's goal is to increase world tension, which is good for business. He can usually manipulate the president, democrat or republican. Except for David Palmer. Palmer was smarter, didn't have knee-jerk reactions. Max tried to take Palmer down, scandal, assasination, even a plane bombing the day of the primary, nothing worked. Did you really think it was a coincidence the Cordella virus was unleashed so soon before the election. It worked, and Palmer stepped down. But Keeler wasn't the puppet Max hoped for, so we had him assasinated. Logan was more hawkish, Max planned to use the nerve gas plot to blackmail Logan into doing our bidding. But thanks to you that failed.

Jack: Interesting story. Do you have proof?

Jenkins: Money-trails connecting Max to all of this. My function was to clean the money, but I can still show a link. More importantly, I can tell you where Max is now.

.

7:11


	62. Chapter 62

7:15

.

CTU is on the phone with president Palmer. Nadia, Hoffman, Jack, are speaking to the president.

.

Jack: Our source tells us that the man who coordinated these attacks is an arms dealer named Max Schmidt.

Palmer: And you trust this source?

Jack: At firss no. But he's presented us with evidence, money trails connecting Max to this, and other terrorist operations.

Nadia: Max Schmidt has been on our radar for awhile. We know he's been doing business with terrorist groups for years. I believe that yes, he is behind today's attacks.

Palmer: Towards what end?

Nadia: To drive America towards a more aggressive foreign policy, and increase his business. It's possile his end goal was your assasination, believing Hellar would pursue this agenda.

Palmer: And your source, does he know where Max is now?

Jack: At least, as of a few days ago, he was hiding out with Ortega, or Clemente.

.

Palmer knew what they meant. Ortega was the socialist dictator of a small island-nation near California. Clemente was the leader of right-wing rebels, bordering on fascism, that were fighting Ortega. Max had done buiness with both groups, either of whom could be harboring Max now. A thought occurred to Palmer. Keeler had been the president who first started relations with Ortega. Then vice-president Logan had helped greatly with that diplomatic mission. Palmer considered using Logan to help now. Back at CTU David Hoffman recieved a call from officer Baker, CTU's liason to the police department. There were riots brewing in Los Angelas. A number of muslim and middle-eastern Americans were taking refuge in a church. Baker asked if Hoffman could come down, help keep the calm. Hoffman said he'd do what he could. After some brief deliberation president Palmer decides to ask Logan for help. Palmer makes the call. Logan agrees to help, Palmer just has to give him a reprieve from his house arrest. As much as Palmer hated this, he had little choice. He decides to have Jack Bauer go with Logan, keep him on a leash. Palmer thought back to Martha Logan stabbing her ex-husband, it left Charles Logan in a wheelchair. Perhaps that was karmic justice.

.

7:23


	63. Chapter 63

7:27

.

Audrey arrives at her father's hospital bed. Richard is still here. Audrey hugs her father and brother. This family has had it's issues, but they are coming together in this crises. At CTU Nadia is on the phone with Brad Hammond at Division. Hammond is upset over Nadia sending an "unstable" aget like Jack Bauer to a foreign country, one which America does not have great relations with. Nadia suspects Hammond is trying to pass the buck should things go bad, and take credit for success. David Hoffman arrives at the church. There is an angry crowd outside, the police have established a perimeter. An angry man named Andrew seems to be the leader of the mob. He speaks and yells, the crowd cheers him on. David hopes the crowd will calm down as the summer heat turns into a cool night. His family barely escaped the nazies decades ago. Finding out the assasin in the bunker was a fanatical zionist hit David hard, he was determined to stand against any form of extremism. David walks into the church, expecting no familiar faces. He sees a man named Mark, who looks like a gun-toting redneck. Mark however is clearly with these people, along with his adopted daughter Fatima. But David sees a familiar face. Behrooz Araz, his parents were involved in a terrorist attack five years ago. It was never clear how much Behrooz, then a teenager, was involved. Behrooz was nearly killed by their superior Marwan, but was rescued by Curtis Manning. Eventually he was put in the witness protection program. David Hoffman decides to contact CTU and ask about Behrooz's current status.

.

7:35


	64. Chapter 64

7:39

.

Jack Bauer arrives at Charles Logan's estate, ready to fly him to Ortega's country. Jack hates Logan and doesn't care if the feeling's mutual. Once there he believes Logan could request assylum, and have Jack executed on the spot. But to find Max, end whatever attack might be coming next, Jack is willing to risk it. At the church David Hoffman is being briefed by Nadia Yassir on the phone. Behrooz Araz had been investigated. No proof he ever knew his parent's plan involved hurting civilians. He thought they were only to execute James Hellar, secretary of defense and essentially a military target. The fact that the mob had a former "terrorist" surrounded was a coincidence. David figured if a mob attacks several people, they might actually kill a guilty person here and there. He could hear Baker telling the crowd to disperse, return to their homes. Some were leaving, but Andrew still had control over some of them, including his teenage son Andy. After the reactor was hit, Andrew and Andy fled, used a lot of their savings to bribe guards to get out quicker. Now they, like most of the country, were upset. The summer heat wasn't helping matters. At the hospital Richard leaves. He believes he can use his connections to help keep his father out of prison, or at least keep him in an American prison. Despite their differences it didn't seem right to have his father rot in an Israeli or Palestinian prison. All the while Charles Logan, who represented all of Richard's anti-government conspiracy theories, got to live in a luxurious mansion. At Logan's mansion the call is placed to president Ortega. Jack silently listens in.

.

Ortega; Charles, my old friend. How are you doing after all this mess?

Logan: As well as can be expected.

Ortega: My country is wiling to give whatever cooperation we can.

Logan: We have things under control. But actually it might help if I came to your country briefly. Let the world know you stand with us, particularly as you're a member of OPEC.

Ortega: Ofcourse, you're welcome here anytime.

Logan: If it's not too inconvenient, how about tonight. It would help us if it's done before the treaty signing tomorrow morning.

Ortega: That would be fine. I was planning to watch the cubs game, but it's been postponed for security reasons.

Logan: Thank you, I'll see you soon.

.

Jack believed their conversation was the polite talk between diplomats. But he couldn't help but wonder if one or both of them had used some kind of code words.

.

7:47


	65. Chapter 65

7:51

.

Jack helps Logan into the private plane. He doesn't trust Logan, probably never will. But these temporary alliances are often neccessary. For the moment Jack is safer than David Hoffman. David peeks outside, the crowd is smaller now, but angrier. It seems those who remain will not be persuaded by logic or mercy. The mob soon attacks. Baker and the other cops do their best to hold them back, without using lethal force. But Hoffman fears they will not escape casualties. In the hospital Audrey and Hellar talk. There is still a secret service agent. Less than three hours ago he was here to protect the vice-president, now he's keeping Hellar from escaping, not that it was a viable option.

.

Hellar: Reid will be vice-president before the treaty is signed.

Audrey: I'm not sure I trust Reid.

Hellar: The country needs a smooth transition right now. It's funny, I keep thinking of general Habib.

Audrey: Fayed's boss. He was a monster.

Hellar: His government was ready to turn him over to us for trial. It would've been a humiliation for the country. Habib understood, what had to be done.

Audrey: Dad, you're scaring me.

Hellar: I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm saying. Why don't you go outside and call Richard, find out how he's doing with this plan.

Audrey: I'm not sure I should leave you alone right now.

Hellar: That's too bad.

.

Before they could stop him Hellar grabbed the agent's gun and put it to his head.

.

Audrey: Please dad, don't.

Hellar: Please leave.

Audrey: No.

Hellar: If an American vice-president is tried in a foreign court, it sets a dangerous precedant. All of our soldiers could face prosecution in Afganistan. My life is over, there's just one last loose end to wrap up.

.

Despite Audrey's please James Hellar commits suicide and shoots himself in the head.

.

8:00


	66. Chapter 66

Episode 14

.

The following takes place between 8pm and 9pm.

.

8:00

.

Max is watching the news. President Palmer is giving a press conference. He says that vice-president Hellar stepping down for his family. Palmer is not mentioning the the trouble Hellar is in, but is mentioning that governor Reid is coming to D.C., and will likely be confirmed by sunrise. Jack Bauer is flying Charles Logan to Ortega's country. Bauer gets a call from his beloved Audrey, who is clearly upset.

.

Jack: What's wrong?

Audrey: My father is dead. He sacrificed himself rather than be tried in Israel.

Jack: I'm so sorry.

Audrey: I need to tell Richard. Are you coming back soon?

Jack: Probably within a few hours I'll be back.

Audrey: I need you to come back. Please stay safe.

Jack: You too.

.

As Jach hangs up Logan begins talking to him.

.

Logan: I'm sorry about Hellar Jack. He was a good man. I know I would've been a better president if I'd listened to him more.

Jack: How does it happen? How does a terrorist become presdent of the United States?

Logan: The truth Jack is simply that I'm a weak man. I made my fortune in thr private sector. My friends suggested I run for congress. What they really wanted was someone to protect corporate interests, and I did. Then I ran for president, partly beacause they were afraid of Keeler. A pro-labor republican could hurt them more than a democrat. Despite all my negative attacks Keeler won the primary. But he went broke doing it, needed money to beat Palmer, so John Keeler asked me to be his running mate. I actually think I was a good vice-president. I was a good diplomat with Ortega, with Suvarov, when none of the ultimate responsibility was on me. After Keeler was assasinated, I was scared. Max manipulated me, I thought if I could just unite the people behind me, so Henderson and me tried manipulating Bierko and the seperatists. But you stopped us. That Jack, is how the president of the United States becomes a terrorist.

.

Andrew and his mob continue trying to break through the church doors, determined to bring their brad of "justice" to these innocent refugees. David Hoffman tries to stop them, but the mob takes him hostage. Mark grabs the teenage Andy, tells everyone to back off. Andrew takes David outside, the rest of the mob leaves with him. It seems both sides ow have a hostage.

.

8:08


	67. Chapter 67

8:12

.

Mike Novick and Tom Lennox are talking to represenative Hunter and senator Collier respectively. Hunter is the speaker of the house of represenatives, Collier is the senate pro tem. Without a sitting vive-president they're second and third in line for the presidency. Mike and Tom are trying to persuade them to give governor Reid a smooth transition in the next few hours, feeling it's what's best for the country. Neither is comfortable making someone vice-president with so little vetting. But neither Hunter nor Collier wants to be seen as holding up the process merely for poltical gain. At Division Brad Hammond is catching up on paperwork. Hammond's deputy, Victoria Walsh comes into his office. Vicki is the daughter of Richard Walsh, Jack Bauer's old mentor.

.

Hammond: What is it Vicki?

Vicki: Iraqi authorities sent this over. It seems one of the leaders behind the plot to brainwash American soldiers was Habib Marwan.

Hammond: Marwan was killed five years ago. As I recall Nadia Yassir was undercover with a cell that answered to him.

Vicki: Yes sir. It seems unlikely Nadia Yassir knew anything about this though.

Hammond: Still, we can't eliminate the possiility of a leak, someone who gave Shari Rothenberg access to our systems. We shoud go to CTU, make sure everything is in order.

.

At the church Behrooz looks the captive Andy over. He believes they are similar, being raised by fanatics, they barely had any choice in what they became. But Behrooz broke the cycle, maybe Andy can too. He is optimistic when he hears that Mark has arranged an exchange, Andy for David Hoffman.

.

8:20


	68. Chapter 68

8:24

.

Jack Bauer successfully lands the plane. He's worried that if Logan requests assylum, there's very little he can do about it. Jack fears Ortega and Logan could be involved in Max's plot, Towards what end he doesn't know. But Jack realizes he'll probably never have a reason to trust Charles Logan. At the church the doors open. Mark leads Andy out at gunpoint. Andrew Leads David up the stairs at gunpoint. Both sides are tense, worried the other will start shooting. But the exchange works. David and Mark quickly go inside. Reinforcements are on their way, although much of the initial mob has retreated. David hopes they'll leave before the police come with sufficient force. From his safe house Max is still watching the news. By now they know Hellar is dead. The reporters are attributing it to injuries sustained during the militia attack. Good an explanation as any. But the peace treaty is still schuduled for tomorrow, at least for now. Max calls Jason. Jason is a neo-nazi, recruited to carry out one of the last phases of the master plan.

.

Max: Is your team ready?

Jason: Just waiting for Stephanie. She deserves to e a part of this.

Max: She knows what is required of her?

Jason: Don't worry. We're all willing to give our lives to stop that n... from being president anymore.

Max: And remember, don't kill Reid. You are to kill Palmer, wound Reid. The rest of your team can kill anyone in the crowd, but not Reid.

Jason: Understood. It will be done, I promise.

Max: Excellant.

.

8:33


	69. Chapter 69

8:37

.

Jack and Logan arrive at Ortega's home. Not suprisingly there are five bodyguards here. Ortega and Logan greet each other friendly, then go into another room to chat privately. Logan knows Jack is listening through a device on him. Jack observes the bodyguards. He's hoping they don't want trouble anymore than he does, but has no doubt they'll be ready if he tries anything.

.

Ortega: How are you my friend, really?

Logan: I've been better. There's something I wanted to ask you about in private. Do you know a man named Max Schmidt?

Ortega: He's an arms dealer, I've done business with him at times. I have no doubt he's also sold weapons to general Clemente.

Logan: We believe he was behind the attacks against my country. Max is trying to disrupt the Israeli-Palestinian peace. I know what it's like to do what you feel is best for your country, even when it means doing bad things. I can help you, but I need you to be honest with me.

Ortega: If I tell you something, can you keep it a secret, at least for the moment?

Logan: Yes, my friend.

Ortega: Over the past few months, there have been feelers put out between myself and general Clemente. Our war has gone for too long. We both want to end the fighting, and resolve things peacefully.

Logan: That's wonderful.

Ortega: It's not easy for an old socialist revolutionary like myself. But, as president, I must do what is best for my country. Max Schmidt however, has been trying to disrupt this proces as well, having assasinated one of my best diplomats. Believe me, if I knew where he was, I would gladly tell you.

Logan: Thank you, this has been a great help.

.

Outside the church Andrew is grilling his son, trying to learn about their defenses. But having seen so many innocent, children even, Andy is not so eager to kill anymore. Andrew gets angry, slaps his son. He tells Andy to go away, and calls him a coward. Inside, David thaks Mark for saving him. He learns Mark is a veteran marine, served in Iraq. Fatima's parents worked for the Americans, and were killed by insurgents for it. That was when Mark ad his wife adopted little Fatima. David is glad to have someone with this experience on his side right now. Meanwhile Jack Bauer gets Logan into their car. Once inside they discuss the situation.

.

Jack: Do you believe him?

Logan: Yes I do. I've done enough lying in my time to be familiar with the signs, and I didn't see any of that tonight. Ortega truley wants what is best for his people, even if he has to negotiate with his enemies.

Jack: Max could still be hiding in this country. Maybe a radical faction from the government or rebel army. We'll stay until we know for certain.

.

8:46


	70. Chapter 70

8:50

.

Outside the church police helicopters fly over the mob. They threaten to use tear gas if they don't disperse. Some flee, others make a final attempt to hurt the refugees. The police use tear gas, causing great pain. Andrew makes it through the doors, determined to make someone pay for his suffering. He tries to hurt Behrooz, they get into a fight. Behrooz grabs Andrew's gun, but after everything he's seen Behrooz cannot bring himself to take another life, even this man's. Andrew takes advantage of his indecision and grabs the gun back. Before Andrew can murder Behrooz David Hoffman fatally shoots Andrew. The police maintain order quickly after that. In his safehouse Max recieves a call from Santiago. Santiago is Ortega's secretary of defense. He is also extreme far-left, working with Max to stop the peace process.

.

Max: Why are you breaking radio silence.

Santiago: The police are searching my home. They could find evidence linking me to you.

Max: Calm down. Come to my club, I can protect you.

Santiago: You would help me?

Max: I need your resources. I doubt Ortega will last much longer. I'd rather have someone I trust, like you, in charge of the goverment.

Santiago: Excellant. I'm on my way now.

.

As Santiago left Brad Hammond was leaving Divison for CTU. As Vicki left first Hammond called Max.

.

Max: Yes Brad?

Hammond: It worked. I've just convinced much of Division that Nadia Yassir is a sleeper agent.

Max: So you have all the pretext you need to go over there and take charge.

Hammond: Yeah. I'll make sure you have little real interference until Reid is president.

Max: A pity you couldn't keep them from learning of my involvement. Still, Reid can give me a pardon in exchange for naming my other "accomplices." Make sure I have no more interference.

Hammond: Yes sir.

.

Jack Bauer ad Charles Logan were in a hotel suite. This hotel was one of the few private businesses that Ortega allowed to function. One condition was they had to keep this suite available for visiting dignataries, like a former American president. Jack was making himself a sandwich. He knew he was getting older. Time was he could do an entire operation without re-charging. Now he found himself needing energy. Chloe O'Brien called Jack.

.

Chloe: We found something. Ortega's secretary of defense, Santiago, dealings between him and Max.

Jack: How recent?

Chloe: At least two weeks ago.

Jack: After Ortega says he began negotiations with Clemente. So either Ortega is lying, or Santiago is rouge. Where's Santiago now?

Chloe: He owns a nightclub, not far from your hotel.

Jack: I'll go question him now.

Logan: Jack, this is a bad idea. You spent almost two years in a Chinese prison, partly because of me. But also because you were responsible for the death of their consul. What do you think will happen if you hurt a member of Ortega's cabinet?

Jack: It's unlikely even you could weasel your way out of here if I did. What'll happen to me, I don't even want to think about. But if more attacks are coming, we need to stop them. I'm not looking forward to paying the price, but I might have to.

.

9:00


	71. Chapter 71

Episode 15

The following takes place between 9pm and 10pm.

.

9:00

.

Jack Bauer walked out of the hotel towards the nightclub. This country was foreign to Jack. Spanish was the official language, Jack spoke Spanish, but not this dialect. He knew noone, just had Max Schmidt's picture. Jack tried not to let it show, but he was scared. In Washington D.C. president Palmer was on his way to the airport to greet governor Reid's plane. Tom Lennox was with Palmer.

.

Tom: There's something you should know. We just learned that Isaac, the bomber from the airport, had been imprisoned in our internment camps. There's no evience of radicalism before we did this. When the press finds out, they'll want a scapegoat. I can resig if you believe it'll help.

Palmer: No. I still need you.

Tom: But I pushed you towards the internment camps.

Palmer: I'm the president, the buck stops with me.

Tom: There is some good news. The terrorist camps general Bowen advised you to bomb. Our intelligence tells us that one of them really is a peaceful religious school. It seems we were sold bad intel by our allies. Your decision to delay was the correct one.

Palmer: Good to know I'm doing omething right.

.

At CTU Los Angelas Brad Hammond and his deputy Vicki Walsh walk in. Nadia Yassir is suprised, but goes to greet them.

.

Nadia: Mr Hammond, Vicki, what can I do for you?

Vicki: We found evidence that Habib Marwan may have helped plan the attack on the power plant. We were hoping you could help us with that based on your time undercover.

Nadia: The few times I met Marwan he never mentioned anything like that. I'll try to help as best I can.

Vicki: Thank you.

.

As Nadia and Vicki went to discuss this privately David Hoffman returns. He and Nadia smile at each other, Nadia is greatly relieved that he's still alive.

.

9:08


	72. Chapter 72

9:12

.

Governor Reid's plane landed in D.C. He came out and shook Palmer's hand in front of the cameras. After a few brief moments they went into the limo to the capitol. The hearings would begin within an hour. It's quick, but for now Reid has the support of the people. In Max's club, he and Santiago, along with guard Richard Armus, are making preperations to leave the country. Santiago will miss this place, Ortega tolerated some of his cabinet having side businesses. Max really owns this place, although techically he's merely an "investor." At CTU Vicki is questioning Nadia Yassir. Nadia is uncertain if Vicki thinks she's guilty, or if this is just routine.

.

Nadia: My cell leader said his superiors wanted to recruit American soldiers into our cause, but that it would be risky to try.

Vicki: Anything about a nuclear power plant?

Nadia: They may have discussed it with each other. But Marwan hated women and was mis-trustful of American-born recruits.

Vicki: Yet two of Monroe's people were American-born women.

Nadia: It's usually difficult to recruit people into terrorist groups for extended periods of time. After my undercover time I learned that two of the terrorists I was in contact with, were also undercover for America. Sometimes Marwan took what recruits he could get.

.

Jack Bauer reached the nightclub. A teenage girl named Theresa begins flirting with him. Jack wodered if he was more attractive than he originally thought. Or maybe Theresa was an operative for Max, scanning for intruders. Either way, Jack tries to gently brush her off.

.

9:21


	73. Chapter 73

9:25

.

At CTU Brad Hammond is making himself at home in Nadia's office. David Hoffman comes to talk to him.

.

David: Why is Ms Walsh questioning Nadia?

Hammond: We found a connection between her and the terrorists who attacked the power plant.

David: Nadia was undercover with terrorists for over two years ago.

Hammond: We're just being cautious.

David: Is this because she's a muslim?

Hammond: If it turns out she's a sleeper agent, I'm not going to be the one on C-SPAN trying to explain how I let her take charge of CTU.

.

Jack continues searching for Max. Then he sees him, along with Santiago and Armus. Max sees Jack, his anger gets the better of him. Despite the crowd Max orders Armus to shoot Jack. But as Armus draws his gun Jack draws his and shoots Armus in the head. The gunshot causes the crowd to panic. Max tries to escape. Santiago panics, grabs the nearby Theresa as a hostage. He orders Jack to drop his gun, which he begins to do. Theresa is scared. She recogizes their secretary of defense, fears they'll kill her later to keep her quiet. Theresa bites Santiago, his grip loosens and Theresa escapes. Before Santiago can grab her again Jack shoots Santiago in the head, killing him instantly. Jack scans for Max, he seems to have escaped. He also realizes he's now killed a foreign cabinet member, the polce will be here very shortly. Jack flees along with other fleeing civilians.

.

9:35


	74. Chapter 74

9:39

.

In Washington the hearings begin. The house and the senate will each have a chance to ask Reid questions. Noone is expecting him to completely agree with their politics, but noone here knows who his real master is. Meanwhile Audrey Raines and her brother Richard are getting ready to return to Washington D.C. Their father is going to be buried in Arlington in a few days, and Palmer has asked them to come to the signing ceremony. Audrey gets a call from David Hoffman.

.

David: Audrey, I'm sorry to bother you like this, especially today, but we need your help.

Audrey: What is it?

David: Hammond's here, making some kid of power play, keeping Nadia isolated.

Audrey: I'm sorry David, but I can't deal with internal politics right now.

David: There's something else. There was an incident with Jack. We don't know all the details yet, but it look like Jack's in trouble over there. Hammond's interference will ruin the operation, and he's made it clear that getting Jack safely home is not a priority.

Audrey: I'll do what I can.

.

As Audrey hung up Richard talked to her.

.

Richard: Are you insane? Going back to CTU right now?

Audrey: Jack needs my help.

Richard: That place killed dad. I can't lose you too, not again.

Audrey: I'll be fine. You should go to D.C., someone from the Hellar family should be there when the treaty is signed.

.

Max is hiding in an alley. The police are surrounding the club. He's escaped their perimeter but knows Ortega is looking for him. With Santiago dead Max has only one major ally left in the country, Alberto, a rogue member of Clemente's army.

.

Max: I need your help.

Alberto: I saw on the news what happenned to that commuist pig. I would be taking a risk helping you.

Max: Without my weapons your so-called army would have nothing.

Alberto: What do you need?

Max: A safehouse for an hour or so. And the names of people who will help me escape the country.

Alberto: Send me your location, I'll have my me pick you up.

.

At CTU Brad Hammond addresses everyone. He informs them that Jack Bauer is a suspect in the death of Ortega's cabinet member. From this point on they are to cooperate fully with Ortega's people to locate and apprehend Jack Bauer. Privately Hammond is greatly relieved. He now has all the pretext he needs to make Jack Bauer finally dissapear.

.

9:48


	75. Chapter 75

9:50

.

Charles Logan sits in his hotel suite watching the news. He fears what this could mean for himself and Jack. Suddenly president Ortega comes in, escorted by four bodyguards. Ortega syas he wants to make sure his friend is safe until the "rogue agent" is apprehended. The subtext is clear, Logan will not be allowed to leave. At CTU Audrey Raines arrives. Hammond is not happy about having his authority circumvented, he can already tell that David Hoffman had a hand in this. But for now Wayne Palmer is the president, he needs to keep up appearences. Still, Jason has reported that he, Stephanie, and the other neo-nazies are on their way to D.C. In less than five hours Reid will likely be president. Than Hammond can settle some old scores. Meanwhile Jack Bauer tries to keep a low profile. He's on the streets, in a foreign country, hunted by the police, with no friends or allies, no way to get home. Jack remembers the years he spent in China, being tortured, with few lifting a finger to help him. At this moment, Jack Bauer was more scared than he'd ever been.

.

10:00


	76. Chapter 76

Episode 16

.

The following takes place between 10pm and 11pm.

.

As Jack Bauer wanders aimlessly, trying not to attract attention, president Palmer is called out of the hearing on capitol hill. When they're in a private room Mike Novick explains the situation.

.

Mike: Santiago, a member of Ortega's cabinet, was killed. They believe Jack Bauer was involved.

Palmer: Have we heard anything from Jack?

Mike: No sir. CTU believes Santiago was secretly helping Max, but we have little evidence to cooaberate this. Ortega has personally gone to Logan's hotel suite, allegedly to help protect Logan. Rumor is, Logan's basically under house arrest.

Palmer: A former president, being held hostage in a foreign country. We can't allow this. So I now have the unpleasant task of having to rescue Charles Logan. Get me on the phone with Ortega.

.

Max arrives at Alberto's safehouse. Alberto greets him warmly. He promises that once he's president, Max will always have a place in his country. Max knows it's unlikely Alberto could ever run a functioning government, but stays quiet for now. Max promises to be out of here within the hour, staying just long enough to secure a way out. At CTU Audrey Raines secretly talks to Morris O'Brien, hoping Morris found a way to help Jack.

.

Morris: There has been chatter recently. One of Clemente's liuetenants, Alberto, broke away last month. Rumor is he kidnapped Clemente's nine year old daughter, Maria. Alberto is a suspected pedophile, so we thought it was "personal."

Audrey: If Clemente is serious about peace, Alberto maybe trying to use his daughter as leverage.

Morris: And/or he's allied with Max. Unfortunately we still don't know how to find him.

Audrey: I might.

.

President Palmer speaks with Logan and Ortega by phone. Logan says he's fine, in no danger. They all know the implications if Logan says he's a hostage. Palmer tels Ortega to keep Logan safe, Ortega understands the hidden meaning. When Audrey sneaks away she calls Jack.

.

Audrey: I have a way to possibly find Max. CTU believes Max has been funding Alberto, a rogue officer in Clemente's army. Alberto kidnapped Clemente's daughter and is likely giving Max a safe house.

Jack: How do I find the safe house?

Audrey: When my father was in congress he advocated allying with Clemente against Ortega. Even after Keeler went the other way my father kept a number to contact Clemente. He might know how to find Alberto.

Jack: Even if he does, and considers Alberto his worst enemy, chances are he'd settle the matter in-house rather than trusting an outsider.

Audrey: I know it's a longshot but it's our only hope right now.

Jack: Thank you Audrey, send me the number.

.

10:11


	77. Chapter 77

10:15

.

From his safehouse general Clemente watches state news coverage of Santiago's death. Usually they just blame his army for these incidents, whether they're guilty or not. But this time they're looking for an American named Jack Bauer. Clemente's cellphone rings, the number is an old one. Clemente gestures to one of his men to start an egg timer, in case someone plans to use this to locate him. On the other end Jack Bauer realizes he has little time so he gets right to the point.

.

Jack: General my name Jack Bauer. I believe I can help you get your daughter back.

Clemente: Why should I trust you?

Jack: Because I believe Alberto is allied with Max Schmidt, an enemy to both of us. If you really are serious about peace with Ortega, we need to take Max out of the equation.

.

Clemente's timer rang. He had to decide quickly whether to trust this man or not.

.

Clemente: My sources tell me Alberto is in a safehouse. I cannot say for certain the arms dealer is also there. My men can't get anywhere close to it without being seen, without Maria being murdered. How do you plan to get inside?

Jack: By posing as a mercenary working for potential allies.

Clemente: Allright, I'll text you the address. But if anything happens to my child, you will pay.

.

In his hotel suite Ortega and Logan discuss the possibility of free elections in this country. Ortega believes he'll likely win, but Clemente's side would win congressional seats. They both try not to mention the obvious. Ortega is still waiting for his police to learn exactly what happenned at the club. At CTU Los Angelas Hammond sees Vicki Walsh and Nadia Yassir exit the interrogation room. Vicki is an honest agent, he won't interrogate Nadia just to hold things up. But then Hammond learns something and confronts Audrey Raines, in public.

.

Hammond: You helped Jack Bauer contact Clemente, a known terrorist?

Audrey: I helped Jack follow a lead, to find Max.

Hammond: Jack Bauer is wanted for assasinating a foreign cabinet member. Do you have any idea how bad this could end up?

Audrey: Max Schmidt is responsible for today's attacks, Santiago was allied with Max.

Hammond: According to whom? Our intel said Max is just an arms dealer with no ideology. Hard to believe he would really be involved like this. But Jack Bauer as a loose cannon, you helping him, those are confirmed facts. And you will regret it.

.

Hammond walked away, looking angry, but privately thrilled. He now had a legitimate excuse to stay here and isolate Audrey Raines.

.

10:23


	78. Chapter 78

10:27

.

Jack Bauer makes his way to Alberto's safe house. He hopes Clemente is telling the truth, that he isn't being set up. After what he's done Jack knows that nothing short of Alberto's head on a platter will get him absolution from Ortega. Meanwhile Jason and his neo-nazi friends are driving towards Washington. They see police sirens behind them, signaling them to pull over. Jason is worried, have they been discovered? Their weapons are in the trunk. They might be able to kill this cop, but that could risk exposing themselves to others. Rather than draw unneccessary attention Jason pulls over and the police officer, a hispanic American, begins talking.

.

Jason: Is there a problem officer?

Cop: Your left taillight is out.

Jason: I apologize sir.

Cop: Where are you guys going?

Jason: Washington. I have a friend there.

Cop: Interesting time for a visit.

Jason: We planned it months ago.

Cop: You can go, just get the taillight fixed before you leave.

Jason: Thank you sir.

.

After they were a safe distance away Jason and his team yelled in victory. He had hated sucking up to a Latino. But soon, they would all pay. From the capitol president Palmer discusses the situation regarding Ortega. America could easily defeat them in a war. But occupying had it's own problems. And all because Palmer had to protect the man who murdered his brother David. At CTU Hammond makes himself at home in Nadia's office. With Audrey on the outs, and Division sufficiently suspicious of Nadia, he felt basically in charge. Most here would've preferred Nadia or Audrey. Vicki remained neutral, foolishly believing they were all basically on the smae side. Hammond was looking forward to president Reid, where those still around would have to answer to him.

.

10:35


	79. Chapter 79

10:39

.

Jack Bauer arrived at the address Clemente gave him. He knocked on the door, said his name was Frank Flynn, he needed to speak to Alberto. Before Jack knew what hit him the door opened, two muscular guys grabbed him inside and shut the door. Jack worried he was getting old, they had grabbed him before he could react. These guys brought Jack into the kitchen and ordered him at gunpoint to keep his arms above his head. Alberto was indeed here.

.

Alberto: Who are you and what do you want?

Jack: My name is Frank Flynn. I'm a mercenary, currently employed by a group of exiles interested in helping you.

Alberto: Who are these exiles you speak of?

Jack: For now they wish to remain nameless.

Alberto: Why should I trust you?

Jack: Because you need us. Most of the people in this country have gotten used to Ortega, they fear the alternative. Those who want change will follow Clemente towards peace. But those who fled to America still dream of returning here. Peace between Clemente and Ortega ruin those dreams.

Alberto: I have worked with exiles before, I realize you are right. Perhaps I do need their help.

Jack: There is one thing. The rumors that you are a pedophile makes my employers nervous. They feel betrayed by Clemente, but feel even he deserves his daughter back.

Alberto: Keeping Maria is the only thing keeping me alive. As long as Clemente leaves me alone, his daughter remains pure.

.

Jack noticed one of the muscular guards uneasy. He may be a fanatic, but hurting kids seemed to bother him. In the upstairs room Max has made arrangements to leave the country. Before he can leave the house another guard stops him. It seems Alberto is making arrangements with a mercenary, and doesn't want Max hearing to much. The guards remarks that the mercenary calls himself "Frank Flynn." Max has heard the name before, but can't remember from where. In the kitchen Jack continues to try and convince Alberto to release Clemente's daughter. Alberto still refuses, so Jack moves on to plan B. Before they can stop him Jack grabs a knife and in one gesture stils Alberto and a guard's throat, puts his other hand over the second guard's mouth. Alberto tries to yell to his other men to kill the girl, but is unable to speak. As Alberto dies Jack threatens the living guard. If he helps get Maria to safety. The guard agrees and brings Jack upstairs. Suddenly Max remembers where he heard the name. "Frank Flynn" was the alias Jack Bauer used after he faked his death. He tries to warn Alberto, but it's too late. Jack kills the two guards outside Maria's room and grabs Max. The man Jack captured protects Maria. Jack is tempted to kill Max right here, make sure he's never a threat to anyone ever again.

.

Max: You kill me, you won't stop the next attack. Millions will die, and you can stop it.

Jack: Tell me how and I'll let you live.

Max: Like you let Yelena live?

.

Jack thought about it. The woman he once knew as "Nina Myers." The real Nina Myers died in a car crash with both her parents before her first birthday. Sixteen years later the Soviet Union recruited a young woman named Yelena to be a deep cover mole in America. They gave her the identity of Nina Myers, who would've been the same age ad race as Yelena had she lived. Before Yelena finished college the Soviet Union collapsed. At this point Yelena became a mercenary, working for Max it seemed. Jack wouldn't even call her "Nina" anymore. That would be insulting to the child who died. But he wondered. Maybe if he hadn't killed her, he could've stopped Saunders' attack on the hotel. For now, he decided to bring Max back to CTU.

.

10:47


	80. Chapter 80

10:51

.

Jack Bauer calls Charles Logan, knowing that Ortega will also be there. He has already called Clemente. Clemente will spare the guard's life in exchange for Maria back. He also promised to try and make peace with Ortega. Jack speaks with Ortega.

.

Jack: Mr president, Alberto is dead. I also have Max Schmidt in custody. I will surrender myself to your custody, I simply ask that you allow Charles Logan to return Max to America for questioning. He may have information that could stop further attacks. Then I'll accept whatever consequences you believe are appropriate.

Ortega: That will not be neccessary. My police tell me Santiago was working with Max, even took a hostage at the nightclub. Logan has been lobbying hard for your safety. I will allow you both to leave, but I must ask that you never return.

Jack: Thank you sir.

.

Jack thought about it, Logan just saved him. Perhaps he really was seeking redemption. That was between him and God. At CTU Audrey informs everyone that Max Schmidt is being brought here, they need to prepare an interrogation room. Hammond is worried. Even after Reid is president it might be difficult to secure Max's freedom. Hammond calls Mandy, lets her know the situation. She says she'll get Max free. At the capitol president Wayne Palmer is relieved that Jack and Logan are coming back. He shakes Mike and Tom's hands, even hugs agent Aron Pierce. Palmer knows he has to return to the hearing. But first he looks at the portrait of his brother David. He calls David "the once and future king." It was a reference to the legend of king Arthur, which David was obsessed with as a child. All kings being equal, battles decided by single combat between two warriors. When they were teenagers David said they should bring back mortal kombat, thus ending mass casualties and civilian deaths. Sometimes Wayne wonders if he should've listened. Meanwhile Jack brings Max to the airport. Jack has sometimes felt guilt over torturing people. But after all Max has done. How he's only done it for personal profit, not believing in any cause, Jack believed he would enjoy what he had to do to Max.

.

11:00


	81. Chapter 81

Episode 17

.

The following takes place etween 11pm and 12am.

.

11:00

.

Jack brings a captive Max to the airport. Ortega and Logan are already there. Ortega again thanks Jack for removing Max from his country, and again states that Jack Bauer can never return here. At CTU Los Angelas Audrey talks to Chloe O'Brien in private.

.

Audrey: Hammond was just on the phone with someone, he went to great lengths to keep it private.

Chloe: Maybe it was classified.

Audrey: Maybe. But something doesn't feel right to me. Can you pull up audio from the security feed?

Chloe: Yeah. But if it's legitimate and classified, we'll be in big trouble.

Audrey: I'll take responsibility if anything goes bad. Just get the feed.

.

Chloe traces the security feed, lisdtens to the audio. She can't hear the other voice clearly, but it is clear that Hammond is arranging for Max to be sprung from CTU custody. Audrey immediately has the guards place Hammond under arrest. As Jack flys Max and Logan back to America he recieves a call from president Palmer. To his suprise Palmer asks to speak to Logan.

.

Logan: Yes mr preident?

Palmer: I wanted to thank you for your help today. The truth is you helped avert what could've been a very bad international crises.

Logan: I wish I could take credit for it. The truth is Ortega wants peace, he realized that a stand-off with America woud hurt that.

Palmer: Still, it occurs to me that when you were vice-president you were a fairly effective diplomat. It might be a good idea to have you do this more often. This isn't a pardon, you'll still remain under house arrest. And on a personal level I doubt I'll ever forgive you for murdering my brother. But I am the president. I must do what is best for the country, not just myself.

Logan: I understand. Mr president, when people talk about my administration, they say my biggest accomplishment was making Russia into an ally in the war on terror. Some are already saying that this peace treaty is your legacy. I supposse it says something about the two of us. My greatest accomplishment was a war-time alliance. Yourgreates accomplishment is peace.

Palmer: Perhaps it does.

.

As Logan hung up he felt relieved. He still had a long way to go to find redemption. But for the first time in a long time, Charles Logan felt he was on the right path.

.

11:11


	82. Chapter 82

11:14

.

At CTU Audrey begins interrogating Brad Hammond. She doesn't realize that Hammond has one last card to play.

.

Audrey: You betrayed this country. Treason is punishable by the death penalty. Before your execution you will be in the general population with other terrorists. They will know you were CTU, and your rank. The fact that you betrayed your own side, I dout it will help you with them. But you have a chance. Tell us everything, starting with how to stop the next attack. We'll take the death penalty off the table, and give you protective custody.

Hammond: You want me to talk. I'll speak only to Vicki Walsh.

Audrey: Why her?

Hammond: That's between me and her. Bring her to me, and I'll tell her everyting.

Audrey wasn't sure what game Hammond was playing, but hoped Vicki could indeed break him. Meanwhile in Washington D.C. Palmer returns to the hearings. It looks like the vote will happen within an hour. Most seem content with a quick confirmation right now. Jason and his neo-nazi friends arrive at the office building. They say goodbye as they leave for seperate offices to set up. They all know they'll never see each other alive again. Back in LA Vicki Walsh came to see Hammond. She was shocked at the accussations, but wanted answers. Hammond motioned for Vicki to come closer, they both whispered.

.

Hammond: Don't believe the so-called "evidence" against me.

Vicki: I heard you plotting to spring Max Schmidt.

Hammond: There are elements in the agency on his payroll. I'm part of a sting operation to find them, had to make them believe I was on their side.

Vicki: So why not tell Audrey Raines?

Hammond: Because I believe she's part of the conspiracy, I just can't prove it.

Vicki: Why should I believe you over the evidence?

Hammond: You're the only one I trust. I may not make it out of this alive. Just promise me you'll follow the evidence, no matter where it leads.

Vicki: I promise.

.

Vicki left the room, uncertain who to trust. But she did want to follow the evidence and unmask the traitors, no matter who they were.

.

11:23


	83. Chapter 83

11:27

.

Jack Bauer recieves a call from Audrey Raines.

.

Audrey: I take it you heard?

Jack: Yeah. I have to say I'm suprised. I'm taking us to a different airport, just in case. But we should be in American airspace in a few minutes.

Audrey: That's a relief. Be careful, you too.

.

Before Jack reached the mainland there was an explosion. It was small, but it rocked the plane. Jack checked, the engine was on fire. The smile on Max's face revealed he was behind this. Someone at the airport must've planted a small bomb.

.

Jack: What did you do?

Max: Made sure you couldn't land safely. We both know what you'll do, land the plane in the water, probably die in the effort.

Jack: You'll die too.

Max: Let me go, and I'll call off the next attack.

.

Jack knew he couldn't land the plane safely on land, Max was right about that. He didn't trust Max to call off the attack, but he might be the only one capable of this. Jack drugged Max unconsciouss, gave Logan the life-raft.

.

Logan: What are you doing?

Jack: Bail out, get to land and contact CTU.

Logan: I don't know if we can make it.

Jack: You have to try. It might be the only way to save millions of innocent lives.

Logan: How will you get to dry land without a raft?

Jack: Maybe I can't. But I can take her down away from innocent people.

.

Logan knew Jack was right. With unconsciouss Max in the raft Logan bailed out. They landed in the water and Logan tried to paddle. The water was rough, and he couldn't move his legs, but Logan was trying. Jack flew the plane into the ocean. Initial impact destroyed much of the plane, including the door. Jack had a hard time swimming to the surface, it seemed unlikely Jack could make it to the surface in time for oxygen.

.

11:36


	84. Chapter 84

11:40

.

At CTU David Hoffman is going out to try and retrieve Charles Logan and Max Scmidt. Jack gave them an approximate location before his plane went down. They're still trying to determine where the ocean currents will take the raft. They still haven't heard from Jack, no clue if he survived. On Audrey's orders Chloe is trying to determine what Vicki is working on. She says she is trying to trace money trails. Chloe onfirms that is exactly what Vicki is doing. But she isn't just checking on Hammond's finances. She is checking Audrey's as well. Audrey wonders what would lead Vicki to suspect her. Chloe listens to the security feed from Audrey's interrogation of Hammond. They hear how Hammond claimed Audrey was setting him up.

.

Chloe: I don't get it. Why would Hammond implcate you? He must realize the evidence will implicate him instead of you.

Audrey: He's trying to make me and Vicki suspicious of each other, thus making the investigation slower. Hammond's stalling for time, but what is he preparing for?

.

Logan continues to try and bring Max safely to the beach. Logan has much to atone for, maybe part of that is saving this terrorist. If that's what he has to do to save innocent lives, and achieve redemption, so be it. Charles Logan knew he'd never be able to reconcile with his beloved Martha, but he could do some good. From his "office" Jason listens to a radio report of the news. The joint session of congress is getting ready to vote. If Jason and his comrades complete their jobs, that Reid, a true nazi, will be president in less than an hour.

.

11:47


	85. Chapter 85

11:51

.

Logan arrives on the beach. By this point Max's lung have gotten water in them. Logan performs CPR, saving Max's life. Max wakes up, dazed, but aware of his surroundings. Max thanks Logan for saving him. Then they see a car coming towards them, which Logan believes is CTU. He jokes that when Max tastes prison food, he'll wish he hadn't been saved. But Logan recognizes one of the women who gets out of the car. It's Mandy, one of Max's operatives, whom Logan had to pardon in exchange for her help once. Although Logan saved Max's life, Max orders Mandy to kill him. Mandy shoots Logan in the chest. The others help Max to the limo. In his dazed state Max remarks "It's a shame, him dying before Reid becomes president. Given his past, Logan might've appreciated the irony of my operative having his old job." In Washington the congress gets ready to vote on Reid's confirmation. Nadia is watching this from CTU, Jason is listening on the radio, Max is watching from the limo's television. On the beach Jack Bauer finally makes it to shore. He sees Logan's body, and Max gone. Max's people must've gotten here first. Jack goes to see if he can save Charles Logan. Logan opens his eyes. He's not dead yet, but with this wound it's only a matter of time.

.

Jack: I'm calling the hospital.

Logan: It's too late for me. But Max said that governor Reid is one of his operatives. He said Reid, his operative will soon be president. Jack, you cannot let that happen. As bad as I was I was not in Max's pocket. I'm sorry, for everything, tell Martha, I'm sorry.

.

Then Charles Logan, former president, and one time terrorist, died. Jack felt grief, more grief than he thought he would when Charles Logan died. But Logan was right, if Reid was Max's operative he could not be allowed to ecome president. Jack tried to call Chloe, they had work to do.

.

12:00


	86. Chapter 86

Episode 18

.

The following takes place between 12am and 1am.

.

12:00

.

Congress is voting on Governor Reid's confirmation. Over 100 votes so far, most in favor. Max is watching from his limo, it's almost over. At CTU Chloe gets a call from Jack Bauer.

.

Jack: Chloe, Max has escaped, Logan's dead. Max said Reid was in his pocket, we cannot let him become vice-president.

Chloe: It's a little late, they're already voting on it.

Jack; Can you stop the vote?

Chloe: I don't know.

Jack: Please Chloe, we need this.

.

Chloe trusted Jack. She immediately tried hacking into congress' computer system. Chloe didn't believe she could hack in successfully, but she could trigger an alarm. Then the vote would automatically be delayed. The voting continued, already more than 50 senators voted yes. If it got to 218 congressional representatives Reid would be confirmed. President Palmer kept his eye on the number, over 200. But before it got to 218 an alarm went off. Agent Pierce doesn't know what's going on, but he immediately begins evacuation procedures. The vote is locked, 217. It would've required more than 100 representatives voting "no" to stop Reid. But for now at least Reid is not the vice-president. From his limo Max is very angry. He doesn't know how, but he know's Jack Bauer is responsible. At the beach David Hoffman and his team arrive for Jack. Jack begins telling him everything immediately, particularly how they need to stop Reid.

.

12:12


	87. Chapter 87

12:16

.

Max arrives at his skyscraper. He bought this for the "experiments" for privacy. Cheng greets Max and helps him inside. Two years ago Cheng and Max worked together to steal Russian technology. When Cheng was arrested, his government revoked his citizenship. Cheng had hoped China would forgive his unauthorized operation if he brought access to all of Russia's defense systems. Cheng now works for Max, who orders him to contact Jason. Jack arrives at CTU and prepares to change into some dry clothes. But first he sees Victoria Walsh, the daughter of his late mentor Richard Walsh.

.

Vicki: Hello Jack.

Jack: Vicki, it's good to see you again. I just wish it was under better circumstances.

Vicki: Me too. It's been awhile. I don't think we've seen each other since my father's funeral.

Jack: Your mother didn't want you around this world, you were just a kid. A part of her might've blamed me for what happened.

Vicki: She was just angry for awhile. But my father was his own man. Whatever happens, just know I never blamed you for what happenned.

.

Jack wondered what Vicki meant by that, but left it alone for now. David is briefing Nadia about Jack's claim. They have no proof, and wonder if they can trust Charles Logan's word. Max calls Jason.

.

Max: Hold off on the attack.

Jason: Are you f...g kidding me?

Max: Until Reid becomes vice-president, we can't be sure who will succeed Palmer.

Jason: I cannot allow that n... to be president, not for one more day.

Max: Stand down.

Jason: No.

.

As Jason hung up Max threw his phone at the wall. He realized there was nothing he could do. His operatives couldn't stop Jason in time, and Jason had no intention of surviving. At the capitol agent Pierce is briefing president Palmer about Jack Bauer's accussation. Palmer believes Bauer, and plans to revoke his nomination of Reid. As he walks out to announce this to the reporters, a shot rings out. Palmer is down, but alive, for now. Jason shoots Reid in the arm, before he is gunned down by secret service. The other neo-nazies shoot randomly into the crowd. Stephanie sees a hispanic woman, trying to protect her infant. Stephanie has no problem killing the next generation. She aims, but before she can shoot Stephanie is killed by secret service. Thus all the neo-nazies are killed, but the damage is done.

.

12:25


	88. Chapter 88

12:29

.

At CTU Nadia Yassir briefs everyone. Five neo-nazies tried to murder president Palmer. They are all dead, Palmer is still alive, and the doctors are doing everything they can to keep him alive. While it is unclear who is acting president, they are to keep doing their jobs. They still need to find Max and stop whatever attacks might come next. After this Nadia has a meeting with David, Jack, and Audrey. Vicki continues following the money trail.

.

Jack: Those snipers were acting under Max's orders.

Nadia: They were neo-nazies, I doubt they needed encouragement to assasinate a black president.

David: And we still have no way of knowing if Logan was telling the truth about Reid.

Jack: Charles Logan might've had a casual relationship with the truth. But in the end, he had no reason to lie.

Audrey: Hammond is still our best lead.

Nadia: If it turns out Reid is innocent, we could all go to prison for hacking into the capitol.

Jack: I ordered Chloe to do it, I'll take full and sole responsibility for this.

Nadia: In the meantime, press Hammond. We know for certain he's a traitor, do what you have to do.

Jack: You got it.

.

Max continues to reach his allies in congress. Speaker Collier is technically the next in line of succession, but with congress clearly about to confirm Reid, he might be willing to hand over the reins of power. Reid and his people are putting pressure on him. Max knows if they don't hand Reid power, everything they've worked for could be lost. Meanwhile Vicki continues to search for evidence. Wherever it leads, she will find the truth. Jack finds Hammond.

.

Hammond: No matter what you threaten me with Jack, the truth will come out.

Jack: Where is Max?

Hammond: I don't know.

Jack: What is the next attack?

Hammond: Don't you think I'd help if I knew?

Jack: No, I don't. We both know you're a traitor. What did he promise you? Money? Power? It doesn't matter. You're either going to tell me how to stop him, or you die here.

Hammond: Even you wouldn't kill a senior officer. Spend the rest of your life in prison, the death penalty.

Jack: I know Reid is one on Max's operatives. Less than an hour I hacked into the capitol's computer system to stop the hearings. I believe that already qualifies as treason. So I have little reason to fear any further charges.

.

12:37


	89. Chapter 89

12:41

.

In the interrogation room Jack Bauer has forced Hammond into a noose at gunpoint. Hammond is standing on a chair. Jack gives Hammond one last chance to reveal how to stop Max. Hammond refuses, not believing Jack will really kill him. Jack kicks the chair. Hammond begins choking to death. He breaks, pleading with Jack, promising to tell him everything. Jack gives him back the chair, but keeps him in the noose.

.

Jack: What is the next attack?

Hammond: I don't know. But last week Max gave me an innoculation, promised it would protect me from what came next.

Jack: So it's a biological weapon?

Hammond: Probably.

Jack: Where is Max?

Hammond: I don't know. But there's a disc, at the local bank. 243 Burr street. I was overseeing it. Max said he had thousands of them all over the world. They have everything, all his clients and illegal deals. They're insurance, Max said they'd all be released if anything ever happenned to him.

Jack: His was of preventing betrayel.

.

Jack called Nadia, told her what he'd just learned. Chloe began searching through this bank's records. Vicki continues her search for evidence. She believes she's on the right track. Vicki has found a money trail between Max and a high level CTU official. In his skyscraper Max talks to Cheng.

.

Cheng: If Reid fails, our final plan can be leverage. We offer to stop it in exchange for immunity.

Max: Perhaps. But I will have Jack Bauer's head on a platter. For all he has done to me and my business. I've spent my entire life building this, I will not see it go down in flames.

.

Jack speaks to Audrey at CTU.

.

Jack: Any word from Washington?

Audrey: No. It's unclear if Collier will step aside. Whatever happens we have to stop Max and Reid.

Jack: We will. Maybe when this is over you and I should take some time off, together.

Audrey: I'd like that.

.

12:48


	90. Chapter 90

12:52

.

Max intently watches the news. They announce that speaker Collier is stepping aside. Until Wayne Palmer recovers John Reid will become acting president. At CTU Vicki Walsh finds that Max has recently deposited money into the accounts of Jack Bauer, Audrey Raines, Chloe and Morris O'Brien, and Nadia Yassir. She quietly initiates lockdown procedure. Jack sees this. Before it goes into effect he warns Chloe. Max has set them up, making them appear guilty. They know Hammond will be in charge here, they need to remain free to stop whatever Max is planning next. Jack finds Nadia while Chloe gets her husband. The four of them quietly leave, Jack calls Audrey, tells her to get out of the building immediately. Audrey says she's on her way out. The truth is that Audrey is approached by guards who place her under arrest. Other guards release Hammond from his interrogation cell. Jack, Chloe, Morris, and Nadia meet up at Jack's car. A guard tells them to freeze. Jack knows the guard is too far away for Jack to take away his gun. Just then David appears, knocks the guard out, tells, them to get out. Jack realizes Audrey lied to him. He wants to wait, but Nadia says then need to leave. Audrey lied because they need to stop Max. Reluctantly Jack agrees. The four of them get into the car. The guards are trying to seal the gate. Jack is barely able to drive out before the gate is completely closed. From Washington John Reid is sworn in as acting president.

.

1:00


	91. Chapter 91

Episode 19

.

The following takes place between 1am and 2am.

.

1:00

.

Jack Bauer and his group are listening to Reid's innaguaration speech on the radio. They are also driving towards the bank that Hammond told them about.

.

Chloe: The bank has a safe, which cannot be opened until 9am.

Jack: Can you hack it early?

Chloe: Not without triggering the alarm to the police station. I'm not being modest Jack, it's impossible to do it without triggering the alarm.

Nadia: I have an idea. When I was undercover my cell leader taught me how to create fake IDs. We may be able to work around this.

.

At CTU Hammond is telling everyone that Jack Bauer, Nadia Yassir, and Chloe and Morris O'Brien are traitors and fugitives. Audrey Raines is in league with them,they will soon be interrogating him. David Hoffman doesn't believe him, but for the moment Vicki Walsh does. At his compound Max is regaining his strength. The fact that Reid is now in office has given him new strength. But he knows Jack Bauer is still on the loose, so Max calls his operative Hanson.

.

Max: Jack Bauer needs to be dealt with.

Hanson: I always hoped I'd get the chance to pay him back for what he did to me.

Max: I'm texting you the address of the bank that he's heading to. You're free to kill Bauer or anyone of his friends, but destroying the disc he's after is your top priority.

Hanson: Understood.

.

After his speech Reid talks with general Bowen privately.

.

Reid: We need to retaliate for today's attacks.

Bowen: I agree. We've found a terrorist training camp, sufficiently isolated from civilians. Palmer rejected this, but I believe it would be in our best interest to strike.

Reid: That's insufficient. They tried to melt down our nuclear power plant, we should retaliate with nuclear weapons.

Bowen: Against who?

Reid: The most likely suspects. North Korea, Iran, Pakistan.

Bowen: But we have no evidence they are involved in this. Pakistan is even our ally, more or less.

Reid: For a joint attack, how long would it take?

Bowen: To move our submarines into position, to do it all at once, about five hours.

Reid: I'll give the order immediately to move them.

Bowen: There are two things you should know. As long as Wayne Palmer is alive he's technically the president. As acting president, you don't have the authority to launch a nuclear attack. The second is that a nuclear attack requires the president, and the chairman of the joint chiefs, that would be me. And I will not agree to a nuclear attack.

.

1:08


	92. Chapter 92

1:12

.

At CTU Vicki is talking to one of the guard's at medical. He is getting checked out after David Hoffman knocked him unconsciouss.

.

Guard: Bauer must've punched me, but I was sure he was too far away.

Vicki: So you never saw who hit you?

Guard: No. What about the security cameras?

Vicki: Disabled. I highly doubt that Chloe or Morris, good as they are, could do it from outside CTU.

.

In his office Hammond is talking with Max on the phone.

.

Max: Hanson is going to the bank to eliminate Bauer. Remind me how they know about the disc.

Hammond: Jenkins spilled the beans after Bauer tortured him.

Max: Funny, I don't recall giving him that intel.

Hammond: Someone in the organization must've told him.

Max: I know for a fact Jenkins is a traitor, he must be eliminated. But if there are further leaks, I will have fewer suspects.

Hammond: Yes sir.

.

Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brien arrive at the bank. There is only one guard inside, Brian. Chloe disables the door alarm. Before Brian can react Jack and Chloe draw their guns and order Brian to freeze. Brian obeys and allows Jack to handcuff him to the desk. Chloe immediately begins disabling the safe. Within a minute the silent alarm is triggered and the local police station is alerted.

.

1:20


	93. Chapter 93

1:24

.

Officer Baker has established a perimeter outside the bank. He calls inside the bank, Jack answers while Chloe continues to try to break the safe.

.

Baker: Who am I speaking to?

Jack: Not important. There is information in this safe we need to stop more terrorist attacks from coming. We have one hostage. I don't want to hurt him but if you try and stop me and my partner we will kill this guard.

.

Baker considered his options. He didn't believe this hostage taker, but he had to consider what would mean a better chance of getting the hostage out alive. Hanson has arrived at the bank and observes from a distance. He calls Max.

.

Hanson: Jack Bauer and one of his associates is in the bank. Most likely Chloe O'Brien. The police have surrounded the area, I doubt even the great Jack Bauer can get out of here alive.

Max: Don't uderestimate him.

Hanson: I'm not. Even if Jack gets out alive, with the disc, I know how to get to him.

Max: How?

Hanson: His daughter, Kimberly.

.

From a distance Nadia hands Morris the fake ID. Morris looks at it.

.

Morris: Think he'd approve?

Nadia: If he knew it would go down like this, he would've given you pointers.

Morris: I wish he had.

.

Morris walks up to agent Baker and introduces himself. Baker is getting his team ready for an assault on the bank.

.

Morris: My name is Michael Doyle. I'm with CTU, head of field ops. The suspects in the bank are Jack Bauer and Chloe O'Brien. We need them alive. We believe they have intel about further terrorist attacks.

.

Baker considered this. If ths man was telling the truth, he didn't want to endanger more lives. The ID looks real, but there was arumor that Mike Doyle was dead. Baker decides to call his friend David Hoffman at CTU. David is initially shocked, he knows for a fact that Mike Doyle died less than 18 hours ago. Baker sends Hoffman an image, and David figres out what is going on. He confirm Morris' alias. Baker then orders his team to stand down, let "Doyle" handle this.

.

1:34


	94. Chapter 94

1:38

.

As Chloe continues to hack the safe Jack recieves a call on his cellphone. Suprisingly it is from his daughter Kim. Jack and Kim don't have a great relationship at the moment, Jack fears it's not good news. He goes to talk with her in private.

.

Jack: Yes Kim?

Kim: Where are you?

Jack: I ca't go into it right now.

Kim: A police officer just questioned me, said you were accussed of treason.

Jack: I promise you it's not true.

Kim: He seemed angry, even threatened me. His name was Hanson.

Jack: Did you say Hanson?

Kim: Yes. Do you know him?

Jack: Unfortunately yes. I'll be over as soon as I can.

.

At CTU Hammond goes to question Jenkins. Hammond knows David Hoffman to protect Nadia Yassir. Even at Division their feelings for each other weren't exactly a secret. Hoffman would later be blamed for the cameras going out here. Jenkins didn't seem to realize that Hammond was also Max's operative. Before Jenkins could stop him Hammond shoved the cyanide capsule down his throat. Hammond had some bite marks on him now, which could be explained by him trying to stop Jenkins from taking his own life. At any rate the traitor was dead. In Max's office he looks over the plans for the next attack. Cheng suggests Mandy be responsible. Max wonders if now isn't the time to use his special project. As much as he wanted to still hurt Jack Bauer, this wasn't the time to test the project's loyalty. He agrees to use a reliable mercenary.

.

1:46


	95. Chapter 95

1:50

.

At CTU LA word has already spread about Jenkins' "suicide." Vicki was suspicious. Everything she knew about Jenkins suggested he was a opportunist, helping Max launder his money, betraying Max for immunity. Why would someone fighting for his life like that commit suicide? For ow she said nothing. At the bank Chloe finally finishes cracking the safe. Jack goes into the vault and finds the disc, in the very safe deposit box that Hammond gave up. Chloe slips the disc into her pants. She and Jack both pretend to be upset, saying that the vault didn't contain what they were looking for. No point in putting their hostage in any more unneccessary danger. Jack ad Chloe released Brian and surrendered to Baker and "Doyle." Baker frisked Jack while Morris frisked Chloe. Chloe and Morris both hid their amusement at this, and when Morris said he found nothing. Morris then placed Jack and Chloe in handcuffs and into his car. They drove a few blocks where they hooked up with Nadia. Jack then told the group they had to go to Kim's house. While they did this Kim made a call of her own, to Hanson.

.

Kim: It worked, my father and his friends are on their way.

Hanson: Good work sweetheart. We can't leave loose ends, but I'll protect you.

Kim: I know, just make sure Max has my money ready.

Hanson: You'll be well payed. I love you Kim.

Kim: I love you too.

.

2:00


	96. Chapter 96

Episode 20

.

The following takes place between 2am and 3am.

.

2:00

.

As they drive towards Kim's house Jack explains his history with Hanson.

.

Jack: Nine years ago I was ordered to infiltrate the Salazaar drug cartel, Hanson was my way in. Hanson was a cop with the LAPD, internal affairs believed he was also an enforcer for the cartel. Gangs loyal to the Salazaars operated without too much trouble, those that weren't saw their families murdered. I befriended Hanson, made him believe I was as dirty as he was. Hanson was arrested with the rest of the cartel, lost his pension, his wife left him, but he never went to prison. Governor Reid pardoned him, at the time I thought maybe Hanson had become a cooperating witness. In hindsight Reid was probably recruiting Hanson for Max's orgaization. Hanson swore revenge against me for my betrayel. Now he's threatening my child.

Nadia: Why would Hanson just threaten Kim but then leave? He kew she'd call you and you'd come into a trap.

Jack: I know. But he will kill Kim if I don't come.

Morris: No offense Nadia, but you're the only one here without children, I understand why Jack's doing this, and I'm with him.

Chloe: Me too.

Nadia: Allright, Morris can crack the disc from Kim's house. We just need to be prepared.

.

President Reid is on a conference call with Hammond, Max, and Hanson. Hanson is with Danielle, a dirty cop still on the force. Danny is Hanson's lover, same as Kim.

.

Hanson: We're on our way to eliminate Bauer and destroy the disc.

Max: Who else is with you?

Hanson: About a dozen cops, some former, some still on the force. All expect to be well paid for this.

Reid: Not a problem. Actually I could use more cops like that. Those who can squash political dissent without worrying about constitutional rights.

Hanson: Provided we give some le-way to your associates.

Reid: I think we understand each other. And rest assured you'll be well payed for these extra services.

Max: Excellant. Why hasn't the treaty been called off?

Reid: I want to have the Palestinian leadership arrested here, right as the nukes are being dropped.

Max: Has Bowen consented to this yet?

Reid: No, he will after the next attack. Bowen hesitates to use nukes, but after that, even he will want to use maximum force.

.

Jack and his group arrived at Kim's house and she ushered them inside. Nadia was still uneasy, and had reason to be. One of this group wouldn't leave this house alive.

.

2:09


	97. Chapter 97

2:13

.

At Kim's house Morris begins trying to hack the disc. But it seems there is no need. The disc immediately presents all the intel. Max must've figured that if they ever saw this he'd be dead, wanted them to have the intel as soon as possible. Now it's just a matter of finding the right file, particularly concerning what comes next. At CTU Hammond goes to see Audrey Raines. So far Audrey has maintained her innocence.

.

Hammond: Three hours ago you threateed me with the death penalty and torture. Now, our roles are reversed.

Audrey: We both know I'm innocent. I'm not going to admit to something I haven't done.

Hammond: Still sticking to that story. And one assumes you're still claiming that Jack Bauer is innocent.

Audrey: He is.

Hammond: Then help us find him, keep him out of danger.

Audrey: Go to Hell.

Hammond: Daryl, CTU's torture specialist, was killed today. President Reid just gave me authorization to bring in a replacement. Daryl knew how to hurt people without killing them. His replacement, isn't as concerned with that. Just know that I'll be watching on the cameras, in case you change your mind.

.

Meanwhile Jack Bauer tries to talk to Kimberly in private. Kim seems nervous, Jack fears he's brought this on her.

.

Jack: Thank you for helping us.

Kim: Yeah, it seems to be how we work.

Jack: When this is over we should talk. Take some time for just the two of us.

Kim: I do't think so.

Jack: I'm sorry. I know I wasn't a great father.

Kim: You just put your job first, I get that it was an important job. But I think you and I are past the point where we could have a good relationship.

.

2:22


	98. Chapter 98

2:26

.

At the house Jack goes to talk with Morris.

.

Jack: How are you with the files?

Morris: Money trails, photographic evidence. All people Max has done business with over the last two years. Some of these people you wouldn't believe. Others you probably would.

Jack: Including John Reid?

Morris: Yeah. Max recruited Reid 16 years ago. Some of the terrorist operations were in California so that Reid could enact certai measures, appear to protect the people. The plane bombing the day of the presidential primary was done partly to make David Palmer appear weak. Max insisted Marwan use his warhead against California. Marwan wanted to hit Chicago or St Louis, which was a lot closer.

Jack: Have you found Max's next target?

Morris: Not yet. Whatever it is, Reid believes it'll unite all Americans behind whatever he does next.

Jack: Concentrate on finding the next target, we can't have more than a few hours left.

.

Hanson briefs his team on the assault. Noone seems upset about murdering innocent people. These "cops" have no idealogy, caring olly about the big payday. They are rogue's a disgrace to otherwise good police officers. But under president Reid, they could become the rule, not just the exception. Hanson says the disc is the priority, try to avoid killing Kim, but do what they had to do. At CTU Vicki asks to see Brad Hammond in private.

.

Vicki: Has Audrey Raines revealed anything yet?

Hammond: She will, it's only a matter of time.

Vicki: Why would Jenkins commit suicide, when he was fighting so hard to survive and remain free?

Hammond: He was afraid of Max. Max is known for murdering families of his enemies, and for painful deaths.

Vicki: Jenkins had no family, he seemed like a survivor.

Hammond: How is Megean? That's your lover's name right.

Vicki: She's my partner. How is that relevant?

Hammond: Palmer might be more tolerant than other presidents, but homosexual conduct can still be damaging to one's career. So my advice is not to question your superiors, and stay out of things that don't concern you.

.

At the house Kim appears to be nervous. Everyone assumes it's just because of the situation. They don't realize that she's setting them all up to die. But her fears seem to be well-founded when the light suddenly go out. Jack and his group prepare for the comig assault.

.

2:35


	99. Chapter 99

2:39

.

At the white house president Reid is on the phone with the prime minister of India, trying to convince him to join the coalition for retaliation. The coalition is just Reid thus far. Getting countries to support military retaliation isn't as easy as it once was. India is still trying to egotiate with Pakistan to hold elections, and decide the fate of Kashmir once and for all. Joining a coalition against Pakistan would ruin the chances for diplomacy. Max will likely have to do more attacks to convince other countries to get onboard. Meanwhile Jack Bauer's group prepares for the coming assault. Morris and Chloe are hiding, seperately. Kim is hiding with Morris, who is still working on the disc. Morris hopes to transmit the disc to Chloe. As Hanson's team attacks Jack and Nadia fire back. The dirty cops seem to have a fair understanding of this place, but Jack and Nadia have good hiding spots. During the gunfight Danielle sneaks upstairs. She quickly finds Morris. Morris is uncertain why Kim isn't helping him, she has a gun. Perhaps she's scared. Morris vows not to reveal where the dic is. He's seen what Max is planning next, he will not help that man, even at the cost of his life. Morris fears his life is about to end either way, he couldn't let his last act be to potentially kill his daughter.

.

Danny: Where is it?

Morris: If you mean my videogame I just set the highscore. You're welcome to try and break it.

Danny: Last chance.

Morris: Go f...

.

Before Morris could even finish Danny shot him in the head, killing him instantly. Kim the directed her to the disc. Hanson arrived, said they needed to leave now. Kim starts to leave with them but Hanson stops her. He agrees with Danny's estimate. Kim is a loose end they don't need. Danny aims her gun at Kim's head. Before she pulls the trigger she is shot herself. Jack shoots Danny to protect Kim. Although Danny pleads with Hanson to help her he flees, jumping out the window and running to his car, abandoning Kim and his team, all of whom were either dead or mortally wounded.

.

2:50


	100. Chapter 100

2:54

.

At CTU LA David Hoffman gets a call from Nadia Yassir. He goes to take it in private and pretend he's talking to an informant. Vicki sees this and looks at him suspiciously.

.

David: Yes Amy?

Nadia: Is anyone listening?

David: I'm not sure. Anything you learn.

Nadia: Max's people stole the disc we were working on. They killed Morris.

David: I'm sorry. How she's taking it?

Nadia: As well as can be expected. I think she can hold it together for now.

David: Let me know if I can help.

Nadia: Thank you.

.

At the house Chloe cries while holding Morris' body. He was the love of her life, the father of her child. Kim stands around quietly, but shake up. Jack returns and begins to question Danny. She's mortally wounded, but consciouss. The only member of Hanson's team still alive other tha Hanson himself, who has escaped.

.

Jack: You're going to die soon, nothing I can do about that now. But I wasn't the oe who got you into this. I'm not the one who abandoned you.

Danny: He said he loved me, but Hanson only cares about himself.

Jack: Tell me where he is. Me against him, there's a good chance one of us will be dead in an hour.

Danny: Fine by me. 486 Calhoun street. It's an old safehouse, we used to hold meetings there. That's probably where he'd go.

Jack: Thank you.

Danny: And Jack, do you know how we got in here and disabled the alarm? Kim gave them to us. She's Hanson's whore.

Kim: She's lying dad.

Danny: Check Kim's account, the name on this mortgage. Hanson co-signed the mortgage.

.

None of them wanted to believe her, but this was a nice house. With a lot of things Kim couldn't afford on a "secretary's" salary. Chloe checked on her computer, Danny was telling the truth. In anger Kim shot Danny in the head, Nadia then wrestled Kim for control of the gun. Nadia won and knocked Kim out. Jack was too shocked to speak. Finally the group went to the car. They still had to find Hanson. They brought Kim, unconsciouss and hand-cuffed. Meanwhile Mandy goes to her mission. Security has increased here since the morning, but Max still has enough operatives in place. She has the Cordella virus, and under Max's orders she will unleash it at LAX.

.

3:00


	101. Chapter 101

Episode 21

.

The following takes place between 3am and 4am.

.

3:00

.

Hanson i driving towards the abadoned safehouse. He calls Max.

.

Max: Is Jack Bauer dead?

Hanson: I don't know. But I have the disc.

Max: Destroy it.

Hanson: It's safe, and my leverage.

Max: What do you want?

Hanson: One million into my bank account. I'll dissapear, but if anything happens to me, CTU gets it.

Max: Fair enough.

.

At CTU Hammond comes to see Audrey in interrogation.

.

Hammond: Audrey, you've been very brave, and it's been entertaining for me to watch. But I'm on a schedule, and the pain will only get much worse. Just tell me how to find Jack Bauer.

Audrey: Okay, I just want the pai to stop. You can send Jack a text message from my phone. It's a code he and I developed, it'll tell him t's safe to come back. Do you have a pen?

Hammond: Yes, wheever you're ready.

Audrey: Two words. First word is U-O-Y. The second word is K-C-U-F. Now reverse the words.

.

Hammond reversed the words and read Audrey's message to him. The look on her face said she'd just played him. Hammond was angry, Audrey would pay for that.

.

Meawhile Jack Bauer and his group were driving to intercept Hanson. Nadia was driving with Chloe in the front seat. Jack was in the back with a hand-cuffed Kimberly. Jack wanted to ask Kim why she had betrayed them, tried to murder her own father. He knew he had failed as her father, put his job ahead of his family. But what explanation could she give that Jack would understand? And he felt he couldn't try to comfort Kim now, not in front of Chloe. Jack had no idea what he was going to do. All he was certain of was he had to find Hanson and stop Max. Mandy meanwhile was on her way to LAX airport. If all went according to plan, this would be done by 4am.

.

3:08


	102. Chapter 102

3:12

.

In the oval office Reid takes a private call from Max.

.

Max: Hanson has the disc, he says it's secure as long as he is.

Reid: Can we trust him?

Max; We can trust him to act in his own best interest. What about Bowen?

Reid: He still refuses to consent to a nuclear attack. Bowen's no bleeding-heart, but he seems to be a nuclear pacifist.

Max: After what happens next, even Bowen will consent to it.

Reid: Maybe. But as long as Wayne Palmer is alive, I can't launch the nukes.

Max: You said the submarines will be in position in three hours. By then Palmer will be dead.

Reid: How?

Max: I have operatives in the white house, even his medical staff.

Reid: You never mentioned this before.

Max: It's my insurance, should you turn against me. Remember that.

.

Jack's group arrives at the safehouse. He and Nadia try to sneak inside. Meanwhile Kim quietly tries to undo her handcuffs. Chloe is still to much in her grief to notice. Hanson is in the abandoned safehouse. He is hiding the disc when he hears a noise. He draws his gun, and sees Jack Bauer. Hanson fires and takes cover.

.

Jack: Give us the disc and I'll let you go.

Hanson: I do that and Max'll kill me.

Jack: I'll kill you, I'll just enjoy it more than he will.

.

Hanson weighed his options. Max would kill him if he gave Jack the disc. Jack would kill him if he didn't. His only chance was to kill Jack now. Hanson tried to shoot Jack, but Nadia shot and killed him first. Jack and Nadia got the disc, it seemed to have been slightly damaged in the fight. Hopefully Chloe could still retrieve the neccessary intel. As they went outside they heard a struggle. Kim and Chloe were fighting each other for the gun. Chloe was on the ground, Kim was holding the gun on her. Jack told Kim to put the gun down. But Kim knew her only chance of absolution from Max was to eliminate Chloe. She didn't believe her father would really kill her. Jack didn't want to do it, but millions of lives were at stake. Jack shot Kim. She was still alive, but greatly wounded. Chloe and Nadia went to work on the disc, leaving Jack and Kim alone.

.

Kim: I'm sorry, for everything.

Jack: I'm sorry too.

Kim: Just finish it.

Jack: We can get you to a hospital.

Kim: And then what? Prison, the death penalty? I can't live like that. Please dad, just kill me.

Jack: I love you Kim, I need you to know that before..

.

Jack couldn't finish that sentance. He took his gun and shot Kim in the head. It was over, his little girl was dead. Jack held Kim's lifeless body and said "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

.

3:22


	103. Chapter 103

3:26

.

At CTU Vicki Walsh is watching the tape of Hammond's interrogation. He seems to be saying something to Jack, but she can't make out what. She goes to see him in his office.

.

Vicki: What did you say to Jack Bauer to make him stop interrogating you?

Hammond: I don't remember what I said. The blood wasn't exactly reaching my brain.

Vicki: I'm just wondering why a guilty man would've spared you like that.

Hammond: I don't know. Just remember what I said earlier.

Vicki: I remember.

.

Agent Pierce watches over president Palmer. Dr Taylor comes to give his patient what looks like penicilin. Pierce stops him, the president is allergic. Then a thought occurs to Pierce, why would a doctor on the president's medical staff not know this? He begins to question doctor Taylor. Taylor reaches into his medical bag, pulls out a syringe, and tries to stab agent Pierce with it. They fight, Pierce kills Taylor with his own syringe. Pierce is about to radio for back-up, but fears there is noone he can trust. They've already had one serious breach today, the operative who kept the codes the same was still unnacounted for. And Pierce believes Jack Bauer's claim that Reid is allied with Max Schmidt. Perhaps the only way to keep president Palmer alive is for everyone to believe he's already dead. Pierce radios that doctor Taylor has murdered president Wayne Palmer.

.

3:33


	104. Chapter 104

3:37

.

In Max's office Cheng is on the phone. As he hangs up he seems dissapointed.

.

Cheng; Our usual clients are u-willing to pay our price for the Cordella virus. They either don't believe we have it, or they're hesitant to have their hands on such a deadly weapon.

Max: Two years ago, when Assad gave his life for peace, it set off a chain-reaction. Radical groups trying to become legitimate, most now un-willing to use weapons of mass destruction. It doesn't matter. Within an hour the whole world will know the virus still exists. After Reid uses nuclear weapons, every radical group and rogue state will pay us handsomely. And our new operative, you believe he's properly trained for this?

Cheng: He has the potential to do this. His loyalty is somewhat suspect.

Max: It worked in turning American soldiers into fanatical muslims. It should work on him.

.

At the white house Reid has called Tom Lennox and Mike Novick into a private meeting. Pierce is also here. Pierce informs them all of Waye Palmer's death. Mike and Tom hope it's not true, the look on Pierce's face gives them some hope. Reid brings up retaliation. Mike suggests waiting until the bombs are dropped before informing the American people about Palmer's death. The people will be more willing to accept such retaliation if they hear it right after Palmer's death. Reid likes this idea. He schedules a press conference for 10am D.C. time, barely three hours from now. Meanwhile in California Jack continues to hold Kim's lifeless body. He barely notices Nadia come over to him.

.

Nadia: Jack, we have to go. The disc was too damaged to prove Reid's guilt but we know the next target. They're going to release the Cordella virus at LAX.

Jack: I thought that virus was destroyed.

Nadia: All the ones we retrieved were. Saunders claimed he acted alone, apparently he was lying. We need to go now.

Jack: Okay. Chloe, I'm sorry.

Chloe: Not now Jack. I know you didn't intend for Morris to die, but he did. My child will never know her father, because of you.

.

Jack got into the car to stop Max's operative. But he feared he'd lost not only his child, but also his friendship with Chloe forever.

.

3:46


	105. Chapter 105

3:50

.

Mandy sneaks through LAX, with this keycard she should be able to release the virus into the ventilation system. Then the alarm goes off, this place is being locked down, she needs to move quickly. At CTU Hammond comes to see Audrey one more time. He again threatens her, and again she refuses to cooperate. Hammond is getting very angry. He tells the torture man to leave, he wants to deal with Audrey personally. Meanwhile Vicki sees David Hoffman in private. She waits until he's done on the phone. David just warned LAX about the attack.

.

Vicki: I know you're helping Nadia Yassir and Jack Bauer. And I want to help.

David: Why is that?

Vicki: Either Hammond or Jack is working with Max, I believe it's Hammond. He tried to blackmail me, I doubt he would've done that if he were innocent.

David: Blackmail you over what?

Vicki: I'm gay, in love with a woman named Meghan.

David: That's it?

Vicki: Yes.

.

David was unsure he could trust Vicki. But he needed someoe at Division to get the intel to the right people, so he told her everything. At LAX Mandy reaches the ventilation system. She sets a five minute timer and flees. As Mandy flees officer Hayes, the head of security, stops Mandy at gunpoint and orders her to surrender. Mandy knows she's defeated, tells Hayes exactly where the virus is. Hayes relays it to Jack and he rushes to the system. But ven Jack Bauer is too late. The virus is unleashed, Jack is infected as it goes into the air.

.

4:00


	106. Chapter 106

Episode 22

.

The following takes place between 4am and 5am.

.

4:00

.

LAX airport is being locked down, the ventilation system turned off. Jack Bauer prays it is in time to stop the spread of the Cordella virus. But he fears it's too late to save himself and the thousands in the airport. Nadia Yassir begins interrogating Mandy.

.

Nadia: Is there any way to save these people?

Mandy: Max has the cure, in case he or his valued operatives were infected. I can tell you where he is, if you'll give me the antidote.

Nadia: These civilians get it first, then me and mine, then you.

Mandy: Agreed. I have something in my bag. It's not a cure, but will keep you from infecting others if you leave. Could buy you time to escape and find Max.

.

At CTU Hammond gets a text message from Max. LAX is infected, Jack Bauer is still on the loose. Max is obsessed with eliminating Jack. Hammond's last threat against Audrey didn't work. What he had just done had given him sadistic pleasure, but it made her even more determined to tell him nothing. He would have to get more drastic to stop Jack Bauer. At the white house things have gone into emergency mode. Reid has ordered the area locked down, all flights grounded. Almost everyone is convinced he is handlig things right. Reid talks privately with general Bowen. Bowen achnowledges that Reid is now the president, he has the authority to order nuclear attacks. But he still needs Bowen's consent, Bowen still refuses. At LAX Nadia Yassir convinces Jack to take Mandy's vial. They are still uncertain if they can trust her, but their only hope is that Mandy is a professional, not a fanatic. Jack is the only one who can get the cure and save everyone in time. Jack knows he needs to move quickly, he won't have much time to escape the lockdown. Mandy says they have less than three hours before the virus becomes incurable.

.

4:10


	107. Chapter 107

4:14

.

Jack leaves LAX and is decontaminated. He bluffs his way past security with his badge, and help from the white house's Tom Lennox and Mike Novick. Agent Pierce trusts them, and if they were in league with Reid they could've just kept Jack contained. Nadia and officer Hayes keep the rest of the airport secure. There are over 5,000 civilians trapped. It could've been a much higher number, but landing flights were kept away. Thus far Hayes has people, passengers and employees convinced that there is no danger, and they are over-reacting after today's events. This makes people angry and frustrated, but so far noone is trying to escape. Nadia and Hayes both fear that could change quickly. The news stations are already covering LAX, for now they also think it's nothing. On his way to Max's skyscraper he recieves a phone call, from Audrey. Chloe assured Jack Hammond couldn't trace this phone. And Jack couldn't help but hope, could Audrey have gotten free some how? Jack answered, and saw a picture. It was Audrey, but Hammond was here too, pointing a gun at Audrey;s head. Hammond gave Jack just ten seconds to reveal his location, or Audrey was dead. Jack texted David, told him to save Audrey. David rushed to the interrogation room, but they weren't there. Hammond must've moved Audrey, but to where? There wasn't enough time to find out. Audrey told Jack not to give these terrorists anything. Jack knew Audrey was right, but it didn't make this any easier. Jack told Audrey he loved her, she said she loved him too. Then Hammond shot Audrey in the head, killing her instantly. Jack Bauer broke down. He had lost everything. Audrey, Kimberly, his friendship with Chloe. Max, Hammond, Reid, they would all pay for this.

.

4:23


	108. Chapter 108

4:27

.

Jack Bauer was on a conference call with the remaining members of his rebellion. Nadia Yassir and Chloe O'Brien at LAX, Aron Pierce, Tom Lennox, and Mike Novick at the White house, and David Hoffman and Vicki Walsh at CTU. Hayes wrongly believed Nadia was still head of CTU, Wayne Palmer was still in his coma.

.

Vicki: Jack, I am so sorry about what happenned to Audrey.

Jack: It's not your fault, Hammond planted what seemed to be legitimate evidence. I'll make him regret it later. But if he murdered Audrey at CTU he's clearly getting desperate. You two be very careful.

Mike: We're bringing dr Packard, David Palmer's widow, here to treat the president.

Jack: She hasn't heard the story of his death?

Tom: Reid agreed to let Aron break the news to her in person.

Nadia: Me and Hayes have started isolating some doctors, to begin working on the antidote. But they need the formula. Mandy says it has to be administered within the next two hours.

Jack: I'm pulling into the area now. With Mandy's keycard I should be able to sneak in.

Chloe: Won't Max's people shoot you on sight?

Jack: I'll be as covert as I can.

.

At the white house Reid has a private meeting with general Bowen. He offers the general donuts and orange juice and invites Bowen to explain his position, why he' so hesitant to employ nuclear weapons. Bowen says he believes America is de facto at war with certain governments. But to use weapons of mass destruction, would lead to escalation. Not to mention the civilians on both sides who'd die. Bowen admits that if any country were directly behind the Cordella virus, or the attack on the Santa Fe nuclear plant, they'd have little choice. But for now there is no direct evidence of this. Bowen tries to continue, but suddenly finds himself unable to stand or stay consciouss. The smile on Reid's face seems impossible to believe, the president of the United States has just poisoned him. In California Jack Bauer enters Max's skyscraper. It was either victory or death, possibly both. Whatever the outcome, there was no going back.

.

4:35


	109. Chapter 109

4:39

.

At the white house Reid hides Bowen's body with help from some of Max's operatives. They begin cutting off Bowen's hand. With these fingerprints Reid will be able to aunch the nukes in less than two hours. Jack Bauer meanwhile sneaks through Max's building. There was so much security to get access, but Jack hoped that now that he was here, the assumption was he belonged here. At CTU Vicki goes to see Hammond in his office.

.

Hammond: This better be important.

Vicki: It's about David Hoffman. I have proof that he's been in contact with Jack Bauer.

Hammond: How would you know this?

Vicki: I was invited to their conversation, recorded the whole thing. I can give it to you, for a price. I want a raise, double my salary actually. And I want to be promoted, to president Reid's personal staff.

Hammond: I'll make arrangements within the hour. But I want the recording right away.

.

Vicki began leading Hammond to the interrogation room, the very place where Vicki and David Hoffman had spoken to Jack and the other rebels. There was a computer on the table. Vicki said she'd access the recording on the computer. While Hammond's attention was on this David snuck up on him and knocked Hammond unconsciouss with chloroform. Before he lost conscioussness Hammond could see that Vicki had lied to him, she'd chosen Jack's group. Vicki preferred to think her father was smiling from Heaven right now. At Max's skyscraper the guard's noticed Jack on the cameras. Max became enraged. He ordered his new operative to take a team and eliminate Jack. Cheng advised against this, the operative was too valuable, and his loyalty was suspect. But Max loved the idea of Jack Bauer being murdered by a old friend, and ordered it done.

.

4:48


	110. Chapter 110

4:52

.

Jack continues making his way to Gagarin's office. Based on what Mandy told them Gagarin was a former Soviet scientist, one of the creators of the Cordella virus, before Gorbachev shut the project down. Max had Gagarin and the others revive it, then the other scientists were eliminated. Only Gagarin and Max knew the entire formula. At LAX Nadia and Hayes are keeping order. But people are starting to talk among themselves, wondering if they are in some very real danger. At CTU David Hoffman is on the phoe stalling Alberta Greene from Division. She is suspicious that she hasn't been able to contact Hammond lately, and he has evidently shared his suspicions about David to Alberta. David fears it's only a matter of time before he's arrested. Meanwhile Jack is spotted by a team of guards, they open fire without warning. Jack is able to dive for cover. He counts at least five guards. Four of them he's never seen before. But the fifth man, is wearing a protective vest like the others, and a helmet, but Jack can see his face clearly. It can't be him, but Jack would recognize him anywhere. Not only is he alive, he's working for Max. It's Tony Almeida.

.

5:00


	111. Chapter 111

Episode 23

The following takes place between 5am and 6am.

.

5:00

.

Jack could't believe it. Tony Almeida, his friend and co-worker, not only was alive, but a terrorist. This made little sense. Even if Tony were willing to betray his country, why would he work for Max, the man partly responsible for Michelle's death? In the heat of the moment, Jack had no time to really think about this, he just had to protect himself and ave the people at the airport. At CTU Vicki quietly approached David Hoffman.

.

David: Alberta Greene is comig over from Division. We have to assume we'll both be arrested soon.

Vicki: The situation is worse than you think.

David: It usually is.

Vicki: Something is blocking transmissions to LAX. It's coming from CTU.

David: Hammond must've put it in place to stop Jack. Can you and Chloe disable it?

Vicki: Even Chloe can't do it from that far away. And I can't do it if I'm in custody.

David: I can set you up in a remote van here. We better move now.

.

At LAX people from all over the world are praying in their own fashions. Others are talking about making a break for it. Nadia fears if they rush the guards, they'll get through. The sipers outside will take some out, but others will make it out, and spread the Cordella virus. At Max's compound Tony tells Jack to come out. He didn't want things to turn bad like it did in operation Proteus. Jack begins to think. During operation Proteus he and Tony were both double agents. Could Tony be trying to tell him something now. Jack decided to trust his instincts. He came out with his hands up, and his gun concealed in a back-pocket. Four other guards, Jack hoped this would work. Tony punched Jack, Jack punched back. The four guards were enjoying this little show. As they were distracted Jack and Tony each pulled their fire-arms and killed the four. No doubt Max saw this, both Jack and Tony ran away to hide.

.

5:09


	112. Chapter 112

5:13

.

Once they are safely hiding in a blind-spot Jack begins questioning Tony.

.

Jack: How did you survive?

Tony: Great doctors. Hammond faked my death so Max could use me as a guinea pig. Max tried to brainwash me to be his loyal foot-soldier. He works with mercenaries, but wants the loyalty that terrorists and governments get. I played along at first, till I was able to make contact with CTU. I didn't know Hammond was a traitor at the time, he made me believe I was undercover, acting under Reid's supervision. They had me do a couple jobs to "sell my cover." I assasinated warlords, terrorist leaders. I didn't realize until it was too late they just wanted a change of leadership so the new leaders would do business with Max. I learned the truth three months ago, since then they've kept me in isolation, tried to brainwash me further. Only let me out to kill you, and hoped I was fully turned.

Jack: I want to believe you Tony, but I don't know.

Tony: I can't guarantee either of us will survive this, but I want to stop the virus. I can take you to the neccessary files for the cure.

.

Jack still wasn't sure he could trust Tony, but he had little choice, not if he wanted to save those people in time. In the parking lot Vicki is in the van and begins trying to remotely disable Hammond's device. Alberta Greene arrives and places David Hoffman uder arrest under suspicion of treason. The guards immediately begin searching for Brad Hammond. In Washington Anne Palmer is brought to a comatose Wayne Palmer and begins her exam. Getting her down here covertly was hard enough. Some of the other secret service agets are suspicious, and there's no way of knowing who might be working for Max.

.

5:21


	113. Chapter 113

5:25

.

Jack and Tony covertly make their way to Gagarin's office. At CTU Hammond is found and revived. Hammond immediately says that Hoffman and Walsh are traitors. Vicki continues to disable Hammond's device. She realizes David's probably been caught, she will be soon. But she has to do this quickly, save those people. At LAX the security have begun handing out free refreshments to the 5,000 civilians, hoping it will relieve tensions. For now it's working, but it can only buy them so much time. In his office Max and Cheng are discussing the situation.

.

Cheng: The nuclear subs should be ready to deliver in one hour. At LAX people are preparing to escape. It seems the virus will probably be un-leashed, even if Bauer and Almeida get the files in time.

Max: We'll be untouchable to everyoe, except the few crazy enough to try. Like Jack Bauer.

Cheng: Bauer is infected with the virus. He'll be dead within the hour.

Max: By sunrise world war III will have begun, we'll be untouchable, and Jack Bauer will be dead. This might just be the greatest day of my life.

.

5:33


	114. Chapter 114

5:37

.

At CTU the technicians notice something wrong on their systems. It is Vicki, trying to disable Hammond's device. This gives them the chance to find Vicki's location. In Washington Anne Palmer has completed her exam of Wayne Palmer. She talks to Mike, Tom, and Aron about it.

.

Anne: He can wake up at any minute. But the longer he takes the less likely that he'll ever wake up.

Mike: We need him. The nukes will be delivered in less than one hour.

Anne: As a doctor I have seen people wake from comas if they have a reason, like a child who needs them. It's not a guarantee by any means, but it might be our only chance.

Aron: So make sure the president knows how much we need him. I think we can do that.

.

At the airport Nadia Yassir makes an announcement over the loudspeaker.

.

Nadia: I need you all to know the truth. We believe a deadly virus has been unleashed in LAX. Our agents are doing everything they can to find an antidote. I know you are all scared, and I don't blame you. Many of you have loved ones outside of here. If you attempt to leave, you could risk infecting them, or thousands of other innocent civilians. Your best chance to survive is to remain here, and pray the antidote comes. And if we fail, I don't want my last act in this world to be killing innocents.

.

At CTU Vicki is almost done disabling the device. In her eye she can see agents searching car by car. It's only a matter of time before they find her. She works quickly, the agents bang on the door. Vicki disables Hammond's device just as they break down the door and order her to put her hands up. Vicki is taken away in handcuffs, but she has potentially saved thousands of lives.

.

5:45


	115. Chapter 115

5:49

.

At CTU Hammond has arranged a video conference between himself, Max, and Reid. Alberta is in the room. The official story is that Max is being given a pardon for his help. Max says he was merely the middle man, helping Pakistan, Iran, and North Korea carry out today's attacks. Max gives them some evidence, but he knows Reid will suppress any actual evidence. When the conference ends Cheng asks about himself. Max assures Cheng he is still useful and neccessary. David and Vicki are being held together in an interrogation room. Vicki silently worries that Reid will go after Meghan. David is quietly praying. Jack ant Tony arrive at Gagarin's office and force the "doctor" to access his files for the cure. In this office Jack notices an isolation chamber. Most likely Gagarin and the other scientists used this to test the Cordella virus on human victims. As Gagarin accesses his files Max's people arrive. They shoot at these three, killing Gagarin first. Jack and Tony fire back and take cover. Max sees this fight and decides his soldiers are expendable. He has nerve gas released into the room. Tony takes cover in the isolation chamber, while Jack goes out the door and seals it shut. Max's people all die from the gas. Jack and Tony both see Gagarin's computer, it hasn't transmitted the data to Chloe yet. At the white house Anne continues trying to talk to president Palmer, telling him how much the world needs him right now. His eyes begin to flicker, the monitor says his heartbeat is increasing. Finally Wayne Palmer opens his eyes. He's awake, and ready to get back to work,


	116. Chapter 116

Note: This is the final episode. By the time you're reading this, the whole episode should be posted. Enjoy.

.

Episode 24

.

The following takes place between 6am and 7am.

.

6:00

.

With president Palmer awake he tries to call off the nuclear strike. But his satellte phone isn't working down here. Reid might've activated a jamming device. Hopefully they will get reception up above. But there's always a danger that agents loyal to Max will stop them. Palmer, Pierce, Mike, Tom, and Anne try to covertly make their way up. At Max's compound Jack examines the security. He can't get in from there. If Tony leaves the isolation chamber the nerve gas will kill him. But it's the only way to transmit the data to LAX. Jack and Tony are talking by cellphone, Tony has give Jack what he hopes is enough to stop Max.

.

Tony: I'm sorry Jack, it doesn't look like either of us is going to leave here alive.

Jack: It was good to see you again Tony, even under these circumstances.

Tony: At least we die on our terms, and hopefully, I get to see Michelle again.

Jack: Tell Audrey, I wo't be far behind.

.

They had no more time to say goodbye. Tony crossed himself. He put his hand over his mouth, and ran outside. Tony transmitted the data to Chloe. Chloe confirmed to Tony she got the data in time, the doctors were already working on the cure. With this knowledge Tony could no longer hold his breath. He opened his mouth, and died from the nerve gas. Jack wishes he had time to mourn his old friend, just as he wanted to mourn Audrey, Kimberly, even Henderson. But he had no time. All he could do was avenge their deaths, and stop Max from hurting anyone else.

.

6:08


	117. Chapter 117

6:12

.

In his office Max was watching the news. The Israeli prime minister and president of the Palestinian Authority were arriving. They still thought the treaty was on schedule. Soon the news would be talking about the nuclear strikes. It seemed the people at LAX were being given the antidote. This had been a set-back for Max, but not too bad. Now Reid could take credit for the success. And with Palmer dead, the people would want vengeance. At LAX Nadia Yassir visits the imprisoned Mandy in the airport jail.

.

Nadia: The doctors are working on the cure. It looks like those people you tried to murder will survive.

Mandy: We live to fight another day.

Nadia: After Logan pardoned you we turned you over to Germany for the murder of Martin Belkin and the 15 other German citizens on the flight you bombed. Exactly what intel did you give German intelligence for your release?

Mandy: That's my business.

Nadia: As I prayed for everyone's safety, I couldn't help but think that you were one of the few people on this planet who deserved to die from that virus. I could very well be executed on trumped up treason charges. What do I have to lose by executing you right here?

Mandy: I can still give you intel.

Nadia: I doubt it. My hope is Jack kills Max, making whatever you reveal useless. But if he doesn't, Max will come for you. I just thought you should know that.

.

In Washington Reid recieves a call from one of the sub-captains. Reid confirms to launch the missles. The captain says he has been ordered not to, by president Wayne Palmer. Reid is horrified. Outside Palmer is shaking hands with the Israeli and Palestinian leaders. President Suvarov of Russia, former presidents Prescott and Gardner. Richard Hellar and his husband Adam are also here in honor of the treaty. In his office Max is very angry, even throwing things. He doesn't destroy the television, still hoping at least one of the nukes was launched. At CTU Hammond is alone in his office, watching this as well. He looks outside, Alberta Greene is directing three security guards to his office. Hammond knows his future will be prison with old enemies, awaiting execution. Instead Hammond uses his last minute of freedom to take his gun and blow his brains out.

.

6:22


	118. Chapter 118

6:26

.

At the white house Reid is in hand-cuffs as president Palmer comes to see him. Palmer thinks he's won, but Reid has one last card to play.

.

Palmer: You are a disgrace. You're going to spend the rest of your life in super-max, possibly awaiting execution.

Reid: And what of you? What will the people think when they learn you nominated a terrorist as your vice-president. But you pardon me, and the truth stays secret. Otherwise impeachment will be the least of your problems.

Palmer: I don't care. A sin as great as yours cannot be covered up. Even if your master escapes, I'll reveal the truth to the world. Whatever happens to me, you will pay for your crimes.

.

Reid is led away, feeling he's been defeated. Aron Pierce seemed to take joy in taking Reid to prison.

.

Mike: I hate to say it sir but Reid is right about one thing. Your legacy will be shatterred, a second term will be impossible.

Palmer: Then we use these last two years wisely. All the issues we've been avoiding out of political fears we fight for. Universal health care, immigration reform, even right to life. Let's see what we can do when we forget about a second term.

.

Mike Novick, Tom Lennox, even Anne Palmer suddenly felt proud to be part of the Palmer administration. In Max's office Cheng advises him to leave.

.

Cheng: CTU will be here in under an hour.

Max: My helicopter is waiting on the roof. But we need to know Bauer is dead first.

Cheng: He is, or will be soon enough. We also need to consider turning ourselves in. We can negotiate immunity with all we have.

Max: And then what? live as poor men? I will make them all pay for what they've done to me. I'll create the virus again, kill thousands, millions even.

Cheng: Sir, you're not being logical. Why give them more reason to go after us? Let's give up what we know, negotiate immunity and witnes protection.

.

Despite Cheng's logic, Mas was too angry to listen. If he couldn't have the power he coveted, the whole world would suffer. As Cheng tried to talk him down Max shot Cheng point blank in the head. At CTU David Hoffman and Vicki Walsh are released and assess the situation. Units will be at Max's compound in 45 minutes. It seems very likely Max will have escaped by then. If Jack Bauer hasn't yet been killed by the virus, he is thei only chance of stopping Max.

.

6:35


	119. Chapter 119

6:39

.

At CTU Nadia walks in. Mandy is brought to interrogation in hand-cuffs. Maybe she'll be executed later, maybe she'll somehow weasel immunity. But that's a fight for another day. Nadia goes to her office, Alberta is here, making herself at home. Nadia tells Alberta to either fire her, or get out of her chair. Alberta doesn't like this, but she walks out. David comes to see Nadia, and they have their first kiss. They see little point in denying their feelings anymore. As they kiss Chloe O'Brien walks in.

.

Chloe: Sorry to interrupt. I just want to say that when this is over, I'm leaving. After everything that's happenned, I need to be there for Jill.

David: We'll miss you, but understand.

Nadia: If you need a letter of reference, don't hesitate to ask.

Chloe: Thank you. I've had some offers from the private sector, I'll be okay.

Nadia: We should all get back to work. The team will be at Max's compoud in less than 30 minutes.

.

From his hiding spot Jack makes his final call, to Chloe's answering machine.

.

Jack: Chloe, I want you to know how sorry I am. And to suggest you leave CTU. I failed Kim because I put my other duties first. Don't let that happen with Jill. I understand why you won't forgive me. Just know that I will always consider you my friend.

.

Jack the hung up and destroyed his phone. He put on his uniform that he'd stolen and walked up to the building. With his helmet on, Jack hopes the other guards won't recognize him. Jack's plan is to simply kill Max when he comes to his helicopter. The other guards will then kill Jack, but it wil be worth it. The virus will kill Jack soon enough anyway. Max will pay, not just for those he killed, but for those he corrupted. Kimberly, Kate Warner, Christopher Henderson, Jack's own brother and father. A part of Jack realized he was deluding himself, those people made their own decisions. But right now Jack needed this sun was rising. Jack never thought he'd live to see the sunlight again. He had no delusion of living through the end of the day. But now, with Palmer alive, and Jack again a soldier, not a rebel, he felt hope.

.

6:48


	120. Chapter 120

Note: Last chapter guys, enjoy.

.

6:52

.

On the white house lawn the prime minster of Israel and the president of the Palestinin authority officially sign the peace treaty. With president Palmer watching they begrudgingly shake hands. In Los Angelas Max prepares to board his helicopter. Jack sees him and tries to shoot Max. But Max's guards shoot Jack, just before he gets a shot off. Jack is paralyzed, minutes away from death. Max looks at his enemy finally about to die. He stomps on Jack's face, wanting Bauer's death to be as painful as possible. Max drags Jack to the edge of the skyscraper, ready to throw him off. He taunts his fallen enemy, promises to kill many innocent people, just to destroy Jack's legacy. Jack has very little strength left, but maybe he can do one last thing. With his last strength Jack leaps back, causing Max to lose his balance and fall off with Jack. As they both fall to their deaths we hear president Palmer's speech.

.

Palmer: This is not a day for politics. Today, we hope, marks the beginnig of the end of religious and racial fighting in the holy land.

.

During Palmer's speech we see a number of people watching it. First we see Bianca, the young girl Samantha met at the clinic. Bianca watches this as she makes herself breakfast. She has decided to have her baby. The road ahead will be tough, but she feels she can do it.

.

Palmer: Whenever one person's life is taken by another unneccessarily, whether in the name of the law, or in defiance of the law. Whether about religion, politics, or race. By individuals or armies. Then we as a species are degraded.

.

Next we see Yusef, a former Iraqi insurgent, watching on Al-Jazeera. Yusef had hated the Americans for invading his country. Yet here was their leader helping his Palestinian brothers, and the zionist occupation, at the same time. Maybe this was the beginning of something new.

.

Palmer: Yet we seemingly tolerate a certain level of violence. Why? What has violence ever achieved or created? It is not the concern of any one people. The victims of the violence, and the perpetrators, have been rich and poor, christian, jewish, muslim, black and white, famous and unknown.

.

Jack Bauer lay on the ground, every bone broken. Max is dead from the fall. Jack knows he is seconds away from death. He has lived just long enough to see his enemy die. Max's discs will be released now. Jack knows the peace treaty could fall apart, others had. But right now, he chooses to believe it will be successful and that he's about to join his loved ones in a better place.

.

Palmer: We cannot forget the past. But we can remebmer that those who share this planet with us want a better world, just as we do. Our lives on this planet are too short, the work we must do too important, to let hatred rule us any longer. We need to learn to live together, or we will die alone.

.

We next see Ortega and Clemente watching this news together. Their first peace talk has not gone well thus far, but it's a start.

.

Palmer: Today, I commit the United States of America towards world peace. To ensuring that our descendants shall only know of war and terrorism from the history books. I have every confidence that together, we can accomplish this goal.

.

CTU Los Angelas is still preparing for the assault on Max's building. The broadcast of the treaty signing is playing in the background. Nadia and David stay close, not wanting to lose each other again. Vicki is grateful to learn that Meghan is safe. Chloe glances at a picture of her baby Jill.

.

Palmer: I truley believe that we can end war within a hundred years. To mke this a planet where we can all be...

.

We see Jack Bauer's body, now dead as well. He had lived long enough to see world peace, but wouldn't get to live i this new world. We hear the final part of Palmer's speech "...brothers and sisters once again."

.

7:00


End file.
